


Our Love Story (KHR Boyfriend Scenarios)

by YamiBaki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 49,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Various. </p><p>A boyfriend scenario story which involves the reader in different situations with various characters from the show <b><i>Katekyo Hitman Reborn.</i></b></p><p>The reader will read such experiences that involve, <b>First Meeting</b> to <b>Marriage Proposal</b>, thus living your whole life with a certain character of your choice or even all of them if you wish. This is your love story with any of them, you decide which one you want to be with. </p><p>Good luck and I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You First Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** So, I read this one amazing story of KHR Boyfriend Scenarios and decided to try it, this is how it turned out. Hope you like it, if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters, let me know in the comments below. It'd really help a lot. Also, sorry that some were longer than others, I get carried away sometimes and forget about the limit... FORGIVE ME.
> 
> Dedicated to **Elizabeth** and **Dominique** for their amazing **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn Boyfriend Scenarios_** that inspired me to write my own. Check it out! 
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.quotev.com/story/6463545/Katekyo-hitman-reborn-boyfriend-scenarios/1/
> 
> [1] I named the katana Kiku after Kiku Honda from Hetalia, because I like Kiku...  
> [2] Another Hetalia reference, because I like the last name Vargas.

** Sawada Tsunayoshi **

 

New town, new life. This did nothing but excite the bubbly young girl, as she began to explore her new home and backyard. Everything was even more beautiful than she had expected it would be, even her neighbours on the other side of the large wall sounded like a lot of fun.

 

"Lambo! Stop it!" A small voice called out, as another soon followed. "Ahahaha! Lambo san will eat all of the yummy apple slices!" Within seconds, those small noises grew louder and louder, as more voices joined in, causing the young teen to fight the urge to peek over the wall and see what it was that they were doing. She had always been the kind to run over to new voices, all just to make new friends with any and everyone she met. But her mother told her she needed to help unpack first, then go with her to shop for new furniture and such for the house. The urge only grew more and more with each passing second, as new voices joined in and one that sounded extremely friendly began to lightly scold the young boy who called himself Lambo.

 

"(Y/n)! Come inside and have a quick snack before we head out!" Her mother called, causing her to frown sadly. She was just about to climb the tree in her backyard to take a peek, just a quick one, but she guessed she wouldn't be able to now. Heaving a sigh, she turned on her heels and ran inside, taking a quick glance over her shoulder enough to hear a loud bang and see a puff of smoke arising from the other side. She guessed she'll have to go afterwards to greet them, since right now, she was hungry and snacks were more important. Just as she closed the sliding doors of her backyard, a young boy around her age screeched and placed his hands on the wall, as though trying to climb over. "HEE! B-Bianchi! That's adult Lambo! Not your ex-boyfriend!"

 

After shopping, the young teen placed all the grocery bags on the ground and began to search through them, looking for a bag of gummy worms before taking them and turning around. "(Y/n)?" Her mother called, poking her head from out of the kitchen/dining room to raise a brow at her daughter's excited face. "Where are you going sweetie?"

 

Placing on her shoes, the young teen turned to gaze at her mother from over her shoulder and sent her a bright smile. "I'll be over at the neighbour's place! I want to meet them since they sounded like so much fun this morning, and I want to meet them now before it becomes too late!" Her mother wanted to stop her, but she knew she couldn't, not when she had already settled her mind to go meet them. Heaving a sigh, the woman walked out of the kitchen/dining room and smiled at her daughter, leaning down to pick up the bags to take them to the kitchen and unpack on her own. "Alright, but be careful and come back quickly." With a nod, she was off, closing the door behind her and running to the streets of the night. The street lamps were on, as the sun was setting and the sky began to darken. She knew she should be more considerate and just go over in the morning, but she was too excited and wanted to make friends with the fun sounding people on the other side of the wall as quickly as possible. Quickly making it over, she opened the fence and made her way to the front door, smiling at the sound of laughter and running that could be heard from inside. Occasionally she would hear something drop, as though someone had crashed into something, and other times the laughter grew as two young children screamed with glee as they appeared to be playing tag. Reaching her hands up to fix her hair, the (h/c) haired teen knocked on the door and waited, as the sounds stopped and a young boy began to yell. "Baka-Tsuna! Someone's at the door!"

 

(Y/n) couldn't help but giggle, as a pair of footsteps sounded climbing down the wooden stairs of the house. They made their way to the front door while grumbling under their breath. "Lambo, you shouldn't be so loud at this time of night..." Upon seeing the door open, (y/n) was shocked to see the cutest boy ever standing there. He wore a grey sweater and had adorable and fluffy looking hair with big, innocent eyes. She just wanted to cuddle him, since he looked like an precious little lion cub. His eyes widened at the sight of her, shocked to see a girl he's never met before at his door, especially at that time of night. Before he could open his mouth and ask her what it was that she needed, she giggled and stared at him right in the eyes with a bright smile. "You're so adorable!" These words caused the young teen to blush, as he stuttered profoundly in an attempt to respond to her sudden compliment. Two small heads poked out from under his legs, gazing at her with eyes filled with wonder as she stared down at them in return. "Who are you?" A small boy with a cute Afro asked, causing her to giggle once more, before kneeling down and sending him a soft smile. "My name is (l/n) (y/n), I'm your new neighbour. I wanted to come over earlier today but got busy, you guys looked like you were having so much fun that I wanted to come over and see you!"

 

The young teen blinked in surprise, the blush still coating his cheeks as she stood up to smile at him once more. "Our new neighbour?" He asked, as she nodded. "Yup! I'm right over that wall in the back if you need me, let's be friends!" He jumped slightly as she stuck out her hand to shake his, all the while Lambo and I-pin cheered, glad to have a new person around to play with them and join the family. The young teen watched as the two ran around his legs happily, nearly causing him to fall as he heaved a sigh at their energetic ways. Turning towards the pretty young girl before him, he sent her a soft smile of his own and gently took her hand in his own, giving it a quick shake. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

 

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

 

 

** Gokudera Hayato **

 

She already knew the routine, clean the windows, wipe the counter tops and cash register and stock the shelves before moping up and opening the store. This was something she did everyday she went to work, what with her parents paying her a good amount for doing more work than any of the other employees that didn't arrive as early as she did. But she didn't mind, it gave her more time to herself and she like having everything clean and organized, and having the whole store to herself was cool. Popping her gum, she finished up her mopping and began to put everything away, taking a quick glance at her digital watch with a satisfying nod. She had everything done on time, the others would be arriving soon and it wouldn't hurt to open the store early. Placing the mop and bucket in the storage room closet, the young teen walked towards the automatic doors and unlocked it, before turning them on and flipping the sign to open. The more customers they get that early Sunday morning, the better. Walking behind the counter, she pulled out a magazine called _The Wonders and Mysteries of The World_ and began to read an article about the Werewolf and their existence in this day and age. After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of soft Japanese music from the latest J-pop bands playing on the radio, the automatic doors opened, and in walked about five guys and two girls with two kids in their arms. They were chatting pretty loudly, but she didn't mind, the more sounds inside the store the better.

They did their shopping, with the occasional scoldings of "no you can't buy that candy Lambo," and "put it back, we can't take it," from a cute young boy that looked as though he were the leader of the group. Keeping an eye on them every once in a while to make sure they didn't steal or mess up the store, the young cashier went back to reading her magazine with a soft chuckle, as she read the testimonies of some people who claim they've spotted a werewolf with their very own eyes.

"What? The new _The Wonders and Mysteries of The World_ magazine came out today?!" A voice in front of her suddenly exclaimed, as she placed her magazine down to meet with a handsome young male with shocked and intrigued green eyes. Popping her gum, she sent him a nod and began to check the items he was about to buy. While she was busy doing that, he reached over and plucked the magazine off of the counter and began to read it with nothing but excitement. "No way!" He gasped, reading through the same article she had just skimmed through. "They took a picture of that black bear werewolf?" He muttered to himself. Scanning a bag of chips through the red beam, she hummed softly and began to add up the price. "Check out page 24, they have a special article about the red furred TigerCat that is supposedly extinct." Quickly taking her advice, he flipped through the pages with an excited smile, as though this was the first time anyone's ever actually shared his interest in U.M.A.s "No way! But every store that used to sell this magazine stopped receiving shipment!"

Nodding her head towards the magazine rack on the other side of the store, she lazily shrugged her shoulders and popped her gum once more. "I make sure to order them, since my parents forget. It's a good magazine and it actually sells. Buy one if ya want." Taking her advice, he slammed the magazine down onto the counter and shouted that he'd be right back, before turning to run towards the magazine rack. As she finished scanning everything, the others walked up to the counter and placed their items along with the silver haired male's, when asked if everything was together, they all agreed and nodded their heads before chatting among themselves. Scanning everything in a calm and laid back manner, which normally annoyed other customers, she was able to make light conversations with a kind and friendly raven haired male that seemed to really love making friends with everyone.

Once the last item was scanned, the silver haired male returned and asked to buy the magazine with a bright smile on his face.

"A fellow U.M.A. fan I see." She mumbled with a light chuckle, as he chuckled in return and nodded. "Yup! No one fully understands the amazing creatures in this world, I'm amazed you do miss...?" He drifted off, leaning down to read the name tag on her shirt. "(Y/n)."

She chuckled once more and rang up the price of all the items on the counter, as everyone began to take out their wallets to pay for everything. "That's my name, nice to meet ya dude." She responded, as he was the first to hand her his money, bright smile on his face as he did so. "I'm Gokudera, Gokudera Hayato."

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Yamamoto Takeshi **

 

Calm and swift, those were two words to describe her, as she meditated upon the tatami mats, while the rain poured down gently from the heavens. Nothing but the sweet sound of the droplets hitting the ground and making small noises on the koi pond outside to bring her to a state of nothing but inner peace. Her heart rate was slow, as she took in a deep breath. Reaching over to the side, she picked up [1]Kiku, her katana. Standing, she made her way outside, placing on her sandals as the droplets of rain began to fall down on her gently, leaving soft kisses on her cheeks as she kept her eyes closed.

A wind began to pick up, as she felt it swirl around her in a gentle-like dance. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled slowly and took her battle stance, lifting her sword with both her hands and prepared her self. The seconds ticked on by, as the wind picked up, swishing her hair back and forth as she stood her ground. After a few more minutes of nothing but calm silence, she opened her eyes and attacked. Left and right she began to move, swishing her sword with expertise as though she were doing a dance. It was controlled and cool, without a single mistake, all the while the rain began to slow. Droplets fell from her hair, as she stayed concentrated, taking easy and swift steps here and there. Thrust upon thrust, she was able to spin on the spot as she grunted with each blow she dealt onto her invisible opponent. She continued to practice, following the pace of the wind the more she continued to move, her sandals not making a single sound as she stomped on the wet grass beneath her.

The leaves that fell from the trees that surrounded her did not move out of the way, as she sliced each one with a flick of her wrist.

She could sense it, someone was watching her, and had been watching her for sometime now. She knew that from the very moment she stepped outside, but she did not mind it. There was no hostility coming from them, so it must be a neighbouring child that had seen her and stayed to watch, it happened often since she did live in the second most popular shrine in Namimori.

She continued, putting on a little show for the young child that was watching, without losing her calm and cool expression. She liked kids, they were sweet and could be tamed if you treat them correctly. Taking in a deep breath, she waited for the wind to blow once more, before she twirled and began to swish her katana. She would switch hands every now and then, as though she were trying to confuse her opponent until she finally ended her practice with one, final slash. The leaves that had been in the way had been slice in half, as the rain slowly came to a stop. She began to pant softly, as the clouds parted and allowed the sun's rays to peak out.

Within seconds her breathing returned to normal, until the sound of three pairs of hands clapping caught her attention. Standing up straight, she turned her head to the side slowly, watching as her father and two others walked up to her, one of them being a boy her own age with an excited and amazed smile upon his face. "Wonderful as always (y/n)." Her father complimented in a calm tone, as she turned her body towards him and gave a nod in thanks. Stopping their clapping, her father, priest and owner of the shrine, turned to their guests and began to introduce them. "(Y/n), This is my long time friend Yamamoto Tsuyoshi," he began, as said man sent her a smile. He father then pointed towards the younger boy, who sent her the brightest smile she's ever seen. "And this is his son, Takeshi." With a soft smile of her own, she gave them both a deep bow to show her respect, before introducing herself. "A pleasure to meet you, my name is (l/n) (y/n)." She began, before standing up straight, her eyes meeting with Takeshi's as his smile somehow grew brighter. "Welcome to our shrine..."

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Sasagawa Ryohei **

 

Uppercut, dodge and roundhouse kick, three simple moves needed for her opponent to be sent flying across the floor. They hit the ground with a loud thud, knocked out in an instant as the others that had seen sent her a glare, all the while she lifted her bleeding and injured hands, ready for anyone that was willing to attack. She was willing to fight to her last breath, as rage filled her veins, all the while the others began to crowd her. They held weapons in their hands, each one ranging from a taser, to chains, to crowbars. "Oi!" She screamed, sending them a venomous look as she gritted her teeth. "You call yourselves men, when you do nothing but gang up on girls in the middle of the night in an alleyway?!" She growled, before she shook with rage, as some of the guys flinched in fright and began to back away. "YOU ARE NO MEN, YOU ARE ALL USELESS!!!" With that battle cry, she ran towards them showing no fear. Her eyes were clouded with rage, as she attacked them one by one. Picking up their fallen weapons she began to defend herself as they were all knocked out, losing some teeth in the process as she did not stop her rampage. "This chick is crazy!" One of them cried, shaking as he held his broken nose with one hand. One of them had helped his friend up, placing his arm over his shoulder and trying to drag him away as fast as he could with the extra weight. "Run! It's not worth fighting this demon woman!" He cried, as the others followed him without a moment's hesitation, not one wanting to be in her crazy path. As soon as they were out of sight, she calmed her panting to her regular breathing, already healthy and full of stamina to control her breathing well, as though she wasn't just fighting a huge crowd of dangerous gangsters.

Heaving a deep breath, she turned to the girls that had been harassed by said gangsters just moments ago and tilted her head to the side, they were cowering in the corner; huddling close as they shivered with fright. Being near them made her feel uneasy, since she was never used to being near other females. She had no idea what to do or say to them, but she was glad that they were alright and unharmed. Clearing her throat, she turned to face them fully and tried her luck with seeing if she could talk with them peacefully. "Uh, are you girls okay-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, for one of the girls had interrupted her with a quivering voice as she and her friends screamed for her to go away. "Leave us alone you crazy demon! Don't come any closer!"

This would have angered her, but she knew why they felt that way, she had a temper that had many compare her to a beast, a monster with a strange amount of strength that did nothing but destroy everything she touched. Without a single word, she nodded and dropped the chain she had been holding in her hands, watching as they flinched at the sound of the weapon hitting the ground and echoing all around them in the small alleyway. Turning o n her heels, she began to walk forward, making it out of the alleyway and walking home, as though she weren't injured and covered in blood. A mixture of her own blood as well as that of the gangsters that had tried to harm her, all the while she ignored the stinging feeling she felt in her wounds and how they throbbed painfully along with the constant beating of her heart. She hadn't meant to get so angry, she just wanted to protect those girls, to make sure they were okay since she knew someone was waiting for them to get home safely.

Heaving a sigh, she stopped and leaned against the wall of a certain house, feeling dizzy as she lost small amounts of blood by the minute. She shouldn't push herself so hard, she didn't want to end up at the hospital again for a blood transfusion, not after last time. Her uncle would not be happy about it, and it will be a long night of scolding for her.

As she began to pant slightly, soft footsteps were heard making their way towards her. She would have stood to attack, but she didn't feel any sort of hostility or ill intentions, so she just let it slide and ignored it. Groaning in pain, she slid down the stone wall to sit on the ground, her legs giving out on her as she felt the blood begin to pool beneath her and soak through her clothes. A soft gasp was heard, as she slowly lifted her head to see a young girl standing there holding a bag in her left hand, her hands over her mouth as though she could not believe what she was seeing. Turning away from her weakly, she glanced down at her shorts and frowned at the sight of them turning a slight auburn, they were her favourite jean shorts and now she'd have to throw them away.

"A-are you alright?" The young girl asked nervously, her eyes scanning the injured girl's body as she took in the many bruises and cuts, before her eyes took in the small puddle of blood that was slowly growing in size. Without a moment's hesitation, she gently grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her up to her feet, placing her arm over her own shoulders and helping her walk towards the house that was on the other side of the wall she had been leaning on. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She whispered, as (y/n) began to drift in and out of consciousness, allowing the girl to do as she pleased. Hours had passed since she drifted out of consciousness in the bathroom, all the while the young teen helped her lay upon her soft bed, as she finished bandaging up her wounds. Opening her eyes, (y/n) felt someone tug at her upper arm, causing her to turn her head and see the young girl from before wrapping her arm with a white bandage. Feeling as though someone were watching her, the young girl lifted her head and smiled in relief to see the young girl smile. "Ah, you're awake. You were hurt pretty badly, but I was able to clean up your cuts and bruises." She explained, continuing her small talk as she finished up, all the while the young teen stayed quiet and watched her, amazed that someone actually smiled at her without being afraid. "I'm Kyoko by the way." She began, placing her items in her first aid kit before continuing. "Sasagawa Kyoko, my brother helped carry you to my room and ran to the store to buy some medicine for the pain. He's really nice, and he was angry thinking that some guys probably hurt you." She wanted to tell Kyoko that it was a bunch of guys, but she didn't really feel like telling someone who looked so kind and pure something that could taint her even the slightest.

At that moment the door to her bedroom burst open, and in came a tall man with white hair and bandaged hands, screaming as he held a bunch of medicines in his hands and a panicked expression on his face. "KYOKO!" He cried. "I FORGOT WHAT MEDICINE I NEEDED, SO I WENT ALL OUT AND EXTREMELY BOUGHT ALL OF THEM!"

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko gasped, all the while his eyes met with hers, as she laid upon the bed with an emotionless expression on her face. Dropping all the medicine on the bedroom floor, he quickly made his way towards her and glanced her over, heaving a sigh to see that she was taken care of thanks to his sister. Once done, he turned to her and sent her the brightest smile she's ever received in her life, all the while his sister picked up the medicine on the ground. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE EXTREMELY PATCHED UP!" He roared, before kneeling down with a soft smile, his gentle voice bringing a surprised expression to her face as she turned to eye him down in case he did anything strange. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei." He greeted in a soft tone, waiting patiently for her to respond. Deciding that he wasn't going to try anything to her, she heaved a sigh and turned to face the wall, not once caring that it was probably rude of her to do to him when he went out of his way to buy her medicine. "I'm (y/n). Enough said."

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Hibari Kyoya **

 

Step by step she inspected the halls of Namimori middle, with a disciplinary committee badge pinned to her upper arm sleeve as she checked for any students that could have been wondering around and skipping class. When she had been told to visit Namimori middle every now and then to make sure they were doing well, she hadn't expected the whole place to be in such top shape. Whoever it was that took care of this place, was doing a good job of making sure everything was well. Making a quick turn around the corner, she couldn't help but frown at the sight of a bunch of male students crowding and one of them holding a cigarette in his hand, while puffing out the smoke through an open window in the halls. Apparently, they weren't doing that good of a job in taking care of the school if there were students smoking and skipping class, as well as making noises that could disturb other students and their learning. Making her way towards them with long and quiet strides, she was able to capture their attention.

"Oh, a new student?" One of the guys mumbled with a smile on his face, as he and the others stood to turn to her. "Hello there pretty lady, how's it-"

Without warning, she walked up to him and punched him hard in the gut, causing the others to watch with a shocked expression. That teen was around six feet, and this one girl was able to reduce him to a coughing and wheezing mess on his knees within seconds. The others were about to yell at her, until they saw that menacing and familiar look on her face, causing a chill of fear to run down their spines. "Get back to class, or it will not end well for any of you." She threatened, her voice coated in nothing but venom as the younger males shivered in fright. They've never met with such an intimidating young woman before, and they weren't going to stick around to have her fulfill her threat. As they picked up their fallen friend, she quickly reached out and held the one that had been smoking by the back of his shirt collar. He freaked out and dropped his cigarette on the ground, staying still when he felt her tighten her hold on his shirt for fear of being hit like his friend. Walking towards the cancer stick, she lifted her foot and stomped on it, turning it off before picking it up and holding it in her hand. "I want you to show me around, I need to check out every single nook and cranny of this school before I report my findings," she told him, pulling him into a weird, standing position. "I want to start with the roof first, before heading down to the baseball field and all of the club rooms within Namimori middle. Do I make myself clear?" He nodded nervously, and began to lead her towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

There she had met some girls that had also been skipping, but with a few words and that menacing look of hers, they ran back to class before she could carry out her threat. The roof was clean and beautiful, one thing she liked immediately and knew she'd enjoy eating lunch up there with the soft wind blowing. However, in a corner there were students with a Shounen Jump magazine their hands, they ignored her when she told them to get back to class, but soon they learned the hard way as to why that had been such a bad idea. Within seconds she was able to beat them both into submission and had even confiscated their snacks and Shounen Jump, these items will be immediately taken to the principal as proof of what is wrong with the school once she was done. As they ran off, she dragged the smoking teen to where the clubs were and he heaved a sigh of relief when she let go of his shirt collar in order to check the baseball club and all of the items in the room. She was pleased with how clean they were, everything was organized as well as being in place. However, having people skip class to be in the Kendo club and NOT do Kendo is something that needed to be fixed. She had ordered them to practice or get their butts back to class, only to have one of them refuse and be ready to attempt to attack her. He had been caught by surprise when he realized just how well trained she was in hand to hand combat.

In three seconds flat she had them all on the ground begging for forgiveness, before placing on their equipment and getting ready to start their practices. She , however, was still not pleased and had taken the captain of the club hostage. Finally, after going from class to class to make sure each student was in their seats and learning, she bowed to the teacher and told them to ignore her, before leaving. "Now then," she began, causing the two young males to freeze and jump in slight fright at the tone of voice she used. Turning towards them, she placed her hands on her hip, one still holding onto the Shounen Jump magazine as the other held the bag of snacks from all the other students that she had confiscated. "Where is the Disciplinary committee office?"

With pale faces, they were hesitant at first, but decided it was better being beaten by Hibari, who did it swiftly and then walked away, than by this one girl who would do it for a long period of time to get her point across and showing little to no mercy. Stopping before the disciplinary committee's office doors, the two young males stood back, afraid of being too close as they waited for her to knock and enter politely. She took one quick look at the door and heaved a deep sigh, taking a step back before grumbling under her breath. With a quick roundhouse kick, the door to the disciplinary committee went flying, like a tree that had just been cut down. The two young teens began to scream and panic at the sight, this girl was scarier and tougher than they had first thought, they were probably lucky that they were alive and feared what she was like when angry. Everyone in the room turned to the door in shock, a young teen that had been sitting at his desk writing down on some papers, lifted his head and glared. The young girl still had her leg up, as her skirt showed what appeared to be white, lacy panties that caused some of the teens in the room to blush and cover their noses. Lowering her leg, she stood up straight and raised a brow at them all. "Which one of you is Hibari Kyoya?" She asked, as said male grunted, not once taking his eyes off of her nor stopping the cold glare he sent her. Turning towards the two teens behind her, she grabbed them by their collars and threw them inside with incredible strength. They flew and landed right in front of his desk, all the while the others in the committee stood around them with a serious expression on their faces; causing the two males to quiver. She strutted her way in and stood in between them, as they bowed and begged for forgiveness. She ignored them and slammed the large bag of snacks onto the desk, followed by the Shounen Jump magazine. "I am disgusted by the way you run this school, Hibari Kyoya." These words seemed to shock everyone around her, including Hibari himself, as he waited for her to continue. "Students, multiple of them, were found skipping class including this young man right here." She pointed to the one she had found smoking. "They hang around the halls, by the staircases, and up on the roof doing nothing but littering as well as snacking, smoking, reading magazines and comics." Turning towards the Kendo club captain, she scowled and placed her hands on her hips as she continued. "The Kendo club skips class to head to practice, only to lie about it and sit around making a mess of the place. You call this discipline? I call this rebellious, a disgust, an outrage. This is not discipline, this is nothing but a sad excuse for a school." That being said, she turned on her heels and made her way to the door, ignoring the way everyone stared at her as though she had just called the Devil himself a pansy. Right before she left however, she glanced over her shoulder and sent him a glare. "You better prove to me that you can make Namimori middle a great school, or I will be here for the remainder of your school year." Once she was gone, the room stayed silent.

Hibari has never had anyone talk to him in such a way, as he sent the two students kneeling before him a glare, before turning his gaze towards the items that sat upon his desk. "Kusakabe." Hibari began, sending his right hand man a look. "Who was that girl?" Kusakabe, hummed for a moment, placing a hand on his chin in thought before freezing in shock. "T-That was probably the inspector that was supposed to come in today Kyo-san... (L/n) (y/n) sama..."

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Mukuro Rokudo **

 

Nothing scared her, for she did not believe in anything other worldly or paranormal. She was able to handle her own, and felt nothing but pity for those that were easily scared. This could be due to the fact that her grandfather had taught her that everything was either an illusion, or had a reasonable explanation to it, and years of seeing horror movies and finding explanations to everything, she became immune to many things most found frightening. That's why she was able to join the horror club, as they went out to find things that tended to scare others but excite them. She was never excited about horror, but she did find it amusing and enjoyed discovering the reason behind every little thing that brought fear into most people. "There it is!" One of the members exclaimed, pointing towards the broken and old building before them. They had heard that Kokuyo Land had a scary atmosphere, and that people have recently been through many paranormal experiences there, involving animal attacks to lava spewing out from the ground to the point where they were almost melted to a crisp. The president of the horror club had announced that they'd be camping out in the woods near Kokuyo Land, and at night they'd go explore it. He grandfather had given her permission to go, and with that, there she was. They had finished eating and were finally off, ready to enter the place with high expectations, hoping to not be disappointed like many other times that they had been out exploring other supposedly haunted places.

Upon entering, they were surprised to see its ruins and how beautiful it looked with nothing illuminating it except the moonlight that appeared through the broken window, as though it were undiscovered territory. "Isn't this great (y/n)?" A small whisper asked her, as she turned to smile at the young male near her. He wore glasses and was shaking with excitement, reaching out to hold the fabric of her short sleeved, white button up. "Yes." She told him, never being a girl of many words, as she and her fellow members entered further in.

The more they checked out the place, illuminating their way with their flashlights, they began to chat and take pictures. The place was more beautiful the further they went in.

Just as they entered one of the rooms, growling was heard, causing them all to turn and freeze at the sight of a large, black dog with red eyes glaring at them. Many of the member actually freaked out, taking a step back as they prepared themselves to run. She was shocked to see such a creature, remembering that there had once been an article in a book her grandfather had about it. They were supposedly an urban legend, so seeing one now surprised and intrigued her. She examined the canine with an excited smile, that is, until her eyes landed on its paws. One of his hind legs, the right one, was gone, yet the dog was walking towards them as though he still had it on.

The others began to back away, as the dog grew closer and closer, with (y/n) standing her ground while holding an emotionless expression on her face. "(Y-Y/n)," The president of the club stuttered, trying to get her attention. "W-we have to go, now." The dog prepared to pounce, growling and barking at them as he leaned forward to attack. She simply heaved a sigh, before turning away and glancing towards a room that she wanted to enter. "An illusion shouldn't harm you if you don't believe too strongly in it." Just as she had said those words, the dog jumped, ready to attack her with full force. The others began to scream, and wanted to turn tail, but were shocked to see that someone who looked like them stand near the door. The dog jumped at (y/n), but disappeared into mist as soon as it touched her.  
The others ignored her and ran, they avoided their counterparts and bolted right out of the building as though the devil himself were chasing after them, not once glancing back for their friend who only moved forward, wanting to see more of the beauty the building held. Room by room she entered, taking pictures of everything as she took in everything. The moonlight shined brightly and beautifully through the large windows in one room, with curtains hanging all around her. It was so breathtaking that she didn't notice the eyes that gazed at her from the corner of the room. She walked in slowly, taking her time as she glanced around, observing the room with intrigue. "So beautiful..." She whispered, stopping in the middle where the full moon can be seen clearly through the slightly dirty windows. She took a quick picture, before standing there in awe. This room overlooked everything, including the entrance of Kokuyo Land and parts of the forest.

She knew someone was in the room at that moment, for she felt eyes staring at her the moment she entered. But she wanted to enjoy the moment first. They must not like the way she was there, not running away when she should have and instead taking pictures while standing in the middle of the room. "Hello." She greeted softly, turning slowly on her heels in time to see her doppelganger standing there with a smile upon her face. The two stayed quiet, one smiling falsely, as the original stood there with a camera in her hands smiling softly. After moments of silence, her doppelganger opened her mouth and spoke. "Why have you trespassed on my territory? You did not even flinch when the dog attacked you nor when your friends left you behind." She would have responded, but she liked the quiet and calm air around her a little too much to speak, so instead she giggled softly and gazed at her doppelganger through half lid eyes. This sort of reaction seemed to surprise her doppelganger, before she let out a soft laugh as smoke began to appear from her. "Ku fu fu fu fu, you are an interesting creature." She spoke, her voice changing from female to male in seconds as the person began to take on a different form. (Y/n) was able to snap a quick picture, finding it pretty when combined with the proper lighting, as a male now stood before her. The first thing she noticed was the sight of one of his eyes with the number six written on it in Kanji and that it was a different colour from his left, as he smiled at her, this time it was a genuine smile.

"You are different from the other trespassers." He complimented, amused by her quiet and calm attitude as she took a picture of him with nothing but a gentle smile upon her face.

"Kufufufu, I am Mukudo Rokudo. What is the name of the interesting girl that has entered my domain without an ounce of fear?" He asked, stepping closer to her with a pleased expression upon his face, enjoying the fact that she did not back away from him as she checked her camera. Once she saved her pictures, she glanced up at him and nodded, before introducing herself. "(Y/n)..."

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Lambo **

 

Flowers blooming and sparkling in the sunlight brought nothing but a calming atmosphere, as the young teen giggled as she felt their soft petals brush lightly against her nimble fingers. She slowly leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the sunflower's petals, before watering it with joy. Her grandmother's flower shop was prospering, ever since her mother had allowed her to start working there and taking care of each of the beautiful plants they grew. She made sure they bloomed to show their beauty, as many of those that past by would enter the shop to glance around and buy some for their friends and family.

"(Y/n)! Come here for a moment please!" Her mother called out, as (y/n) placed her watering can down and dried her hands on her work apron. Upon entering the flower shop from the back garden, she watched as multiple customers began to line up and chat among themselves, each one holding different types of flowers in their hands. Turning to her mother, she placed her hands on her lap and waited patiently for her to let her know what it was that she wanted. "Yes yes, they do bloom beautifully during the night." She agreed with one customer, ringing up the price to her purchase before turning to her daughter and pointing towards a jumble of flower arrangements up at the front near the door. "(Y/n), I need you to start placing those arrangements outside and wait for the customers to arrive and pick them up. They already paid so just sign the slip they give you and help them load them onto their vehicle." With a nod, she sent the elderly woman a polite smile and went to do as she was told. One by one she picked up each of the flower arrangements and began to place them outside in an orderly fashion.

Each of the arrangements became heavier than the last, but she tried her hardest to move them as best she could without bothering any of the other employees or customers, she wouldn't want to burden them and they were all busy. She didn't mind though, because it was better to know they were alright rather than lifting heaving things and getting hurt because of her. She then picked up and placed the heaviest arrangement, a large teddy bear made out of _Coreopsis grandiflora_ , down on a stool. As she was about to make it sit properly, she began to stumble as the teddy bear started to fall on her, slowly placing its weight against her smaller body. She struggled to keep it from slipping, but her knees suddenly gave out as the bear slipped from her now sweaty hands and began to weigh her down more and more. A gasp escaped her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut while waiting for the heavy object to fall on her. Seconds passed and she realized surprise that she was fine, no heavy teddy bear of flowers crushing her body to the ground, no lack of air at having a heavy object lay on top of her.

A deep chuckle reached her ears, as she popped open an eye to see a handsome young male holding the large teddy bear of flowers with a smile on his face. "You okay?" He asked, lifting the flower arrangement and placing it onto the stool with ease. "A cute girl like yourself shouldn't be pushing herself to carry something so heavy." He finished, placing a blue Popsicle that he had been eating back in his mouth. A blush made its way to her cheeks, as she bowed her head deeply at him in respect and gratitude. "I-I'm so sorry! Thank you so much for helping me, are you okay? It wasn't too heavy for you was it?" She asked, moving closer to make sure he was alright. Blinking in confusion at her sudden concern, he couldn't help but pull the Popsicle away from his mouth and chuckle softly once more. "I should be the one to ask you that, you were almost crushed by a teddy bear made of yellow flowers and you're more worried about me." The blush on her cheeks grew even more, as he let out a laugh and nodded. "Yes, I'm completely fine. Why were you carrying such a heavy object?" He asked, as she realized that she had yet to take the remaining items outside before the customer arrived. With a gasped, she apologized to him profoundly and ran back inside in order to pick up the rest. The other arrangements were too heavy for her to pick up, yet she tried with her might in order to do it, trying to lift with her knees as her face began to turn a slight red from trying too hard. She didn't want to disappoint her mother so she pushed herself to the limit, she needed to get the remainder of the arrangements outside or she would also disappoint the customer.

The arrangement had suddenly become lighter, as she began to lift it up a little more. "You know, these are way too heavy for you." A familiar voice told her, causing a soft squeak to escape her lips in slight surprise. Turning her head she met with the same teen she had met outside. With a small smile, he lifted the arrangement and went outside to place them with the rest, all the while she followed him with a worried expression, nervously trying to tell him that he didn't have to push himself to help her when she could do it by herself. He simply chuckled and continued to bring each arrangement outside, occasionally glancing over to her with a small smile.

Once they were all outside, a large van arrived, as the customer hopped out and made his way towards her. He had handed her the slip for the flowers, and she signed it while they placed all the arrangements into the van and drove off. The young teen stood by her side through it all, watching and waiting patiently for her until the two were finally alone. With a sigh of relief, she turned to him and smiled brightly, as he returned the smile with a soft one of his own. "Thank you so much, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you!" She thanked, grabbing his hands and holding them in her own. "It means a lot to me, I'm so sorry that I had to burden you with my troubles." He simply chuckled, before sending her a nod. "It's alright, you needed the help and a gentleman never lets a bella carry something so heavy without help." Staring deeply into her eyes, the young male leaned down and moved his hands in order to hold her smaller ones in his own tightly. "I'm Lambo, can I get your name?" The sudden question made her giggle, as the blush that had disappeared a long while ago returned. Gazing into his beautiful green eyes, she smiled softly and sent him a nod in return."I'm (y/n)."

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Reborn **

 

The junkyard was always full of amazing things for her to find and take home with her, as every search was a fun and exciting one with each and every new item she found that captured her interest. Sharp objects were her least favourite since she had a hard time seeing them mixed in with all the other things and would often cut herself or stab her legs on them. She was already immune to it in a way, only feeling a dull pain when she did get stabbed and didn't realize that she was injured until someone pointed it out or the dull pain became annoying. _'Spanner will LOVE this! I can't wait until I show him how awesome of a robot I build.'_ She thought to herself, before climbing down with a handful of nuts, bolts and some scraps of metal. The junkyard owner already knew her so he was alright with her coming and going with scraps of metal, bringing some back or taking some home with her. She's been doing that since she was a child, he was basically her uncle Rin who worked at the junkyard. During her walk home, she couldn't help the strong feeling she felt that someone was watching her.

As she made a quick turn around the corner, someone had reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her in and dragging her into an alleyway, holding a sharp object to her throat as they shushed her in order to not attract any unwanted attraction. She didn't struggle or speak, to busy trying to figure out the smart way of getting out of this situation as well as picking up the scraps she had gone to the junkyard to retrieve. Once they were out of sight from any pedestrians out in the streets, the man removed his hand and backed away from her, pushing her towards the wall as many others began to close in on her. "Well well, what do we have here?" One of them asked, moving in closer as he checked out her body with a perverted gaze, amused by the green suit that she was wearing. "What a pretty little thing you are, and here we were thinking you'd be some nerd that no one wants to look at for too long." He mumbled to himself, as he and his pals began to laugh.

She simply glanced around and began to take in her surrounding for about three minutes, it didn't take long for her to find at least three escape routes, knowing that with how fast she can be, she'd be able to escape their grasp with only minor cuts and bruises. The leader of the group walked up to her and smiled, interested in the fact that she had kept quiet and didn't bother to struggle when they had captured her.

"We heard that you are one of the many great mechanics in this area, so we're here to... Hire you, per say." She ignored him and tried to figure out which escape route to take. Getting angry at the lack or response, the leader of the group grabbed her hair and pulled her close to face him. "Did you hear what I just said?" He growled, as she kept her mouth shut and sent him a glare. With another growl, he lifted his hand and back handed her face, sending her flying to the ground as the others began to laugh at her.

At that moment the sound of a gun cocking was heard, as their leader froze in place when a deep and dangerous voice was heard from the shadows. "How dare you lay a hand on a woman like that." Without so much as a warning the leader was shot, all the while the others began to take out their weapons to fight him off. The young mechanic stood and dusted herself, knowing well that whoever it was that had shot her kidnappers, was not looking to harm her. With a mental thanks, she quickly made her way towards the first escape route, the same route that they had taken when they dragged her into that alleyway. One of the thugs noticed her and growled, as he reached out for her with his free hand, as the other held onto the pocket knife close to him in case he needed to cut the intruder open. Just as he took a hold of the back of her green jumper, a shot was heard and pain soon filled him. Not wanting to stick around to see if he was alright, she quickly shrugged him off and ran, her safety and survival was first, even if it meant that the guy with the gun was going after her later. Let him come, she would get out of that situation in less then a few minutes, she was confident and smart enough to escape any and all situation. If not, she was just incredibly lucky.

As she ran, she made it into the streets, which had surprisingly become empty. Her nuts and bolts were still scattered on the ground along with a few of the spare parts she had gotten from the junkyard, amazingly enough. Heaving a sigh of relief, she knelt down and began to pick them up one by one, as a pair of footsteps made their way towards her softly. They stopped a few feet away from her, as another person knelt down and began to help her pick up each of the pieces. Once they were all off the ground, the two stood as she lifted her head to meet with sharp eyes staring at her through a hat with a small chameleon on it.

"Here you go." He told her softly, his deep voice causing her to instantly recognize the man. With a small smile, she nodded her thanks at him and took her scraps from his arms, all the while the small chameleon stared at her with what seemed to be a smile. Seeing this made her smile in return, which only caused the tall man to smile at how cute she appeared to him. With a nod towards the man once more as thanks, she turned and began to walk away, until the mysterious man reached out and grabbed her arm, calling for her to wait with such urgency that she feared the men were still alive and coming back for her. "You're injured." He simply told her, as she glanced at him from over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. She didn't feel any sort of pain on her body, just a small and bothersome itch. Following his gaze, she saw what appeared to be a pocket knife sticking out of her right calve, as blood trailed down to her ankle and puddling on the ground beneath her foot. "Oh..." She simply mumbled, not really caring much about it. He, however, didn't feel the same. Before she knew what was going on, he had leaned down and picked her up bridal style, while she held her scraps tightly within her arms, unwilling to let them drop since they were so precious to her. Slowly turning around on his heels, the elder man made his way towards the direction of the hospital, taking long and swift strides in order to avoid her losing too much blood. "I'm Reborn, by the way, and this is Leon." He introduced himself, as Leon hopped down from his hat and landed upon (y/n)'s head. "And may I know your name?" Seeing that he had no ill intentions, she sent him a smile and giggled at how ticklish it felt when Leon moved around on the top of her head to make himself more comfortable. "I'm (y/n)."

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Xanxus **

 

Bright smile in place, she did the one thing she was best known for, organizing and making sure everything went well. The new mission for the Bovino family was coming up soon, and they had asked her for her help in organizing the big board meeting, especially since the ninth generation boss of the Vongola family was heading over for the meeting to chat about something that she had no time to look over.

She began to tell the many Bovino men and women to help make sure the meeting went well, asking them to prepare the meals for the eight hour long meeting, as well as the snacks and cleaning and preparing the meeting room. (Y/n) tapped away at the laptop, as she prepared the PowerPoint presentation so that the meeting could go well. She had the schedule already memorized and everything was done properly and professionally, something that many of the Bovino family members took great pride in.

"Miss (y/n)," one of the many maids asked softly, knowing the young woman was of a higher ranking than her. "Everything is ready for the meeting to get started." Humming in thought, she tapped on the small laptop before standing up straight and sending the maid a quick smile. "Thank you, you can tell the boss that I'm ready for the presentation." She nodded and left, closing the door behind her as the others inside the room finished up quickly. They made sure everything sparkled before leaving, as she turned to face the large board behind her. She tried as hard as she could to reach for the small string that dangled up above her, wanting to pull down the white screen and have it ready for when her boss came in with the Vongola ninth.

But even with her heels, she was unable to reach for it, and climbing onto a chair or the table was unprofessional of her. She would never do such a thing, since there was no need for her to do so. Still struggling to reach for the small string, she failed to hear the door open as a man entered, only to be surprised at the sight of her grunting softly and muttering curses under her breath, all in an attempt to grab the small string that swung back and forth before her. The footsteps turned and made their way to her, stopping right behind her as a tan hand reached up to grab the string and pull it down into her much smaller ones. A gasp escaped her lips, as she grabbed the string and began to pull the screen down to the very bottom, securing it before heaving a soft sigh of relieve. "Thank you very much." She thanked softly, turning around to face a handsome young man standing next to her. He just stood there, with his hands in his pocket as he allowed his eyes to gaze directly at her with an intensity that made her want to roll her eyes at him. She had been raised with mafia men all her life, so seeing one stare at her while standing in such an unprofessional manner didn't faze her. She just smiled at him politely, before turning towards her computer and making sure that the PowerPoint was properly set up for the hundredth time. He seemed to simply stand there, staring at her as though trying to comprehend something that he couldn't fully make out. Minutes passed by until he heaved a quiet sigh, preparing himself to speak with her until the doors to the meeting room opened. The Vongola ninth as well as her own boss entered, both chatting and glad to see the other after such a long time of not speaking. "Welcome, I'm pleased to see that everyone could make it." She greeted, as many smiled at her kindly in return, while a few of the Vongola boss' men stared at her in slight shock. "Sir, will you please take your seat? The meeting is about to start." She asked the man standing beside her in a kind and professional manner, only to receive a grunt in return as he went to sit next to the Vongola boss. _'He must be the right hand man or something equally important.'_ She thought to herself, before turning back to everyone else and clearing her throat. "Well then," she began, getting serious as they closed the door and made sure it was locked securely. "Let's get down to business."

The meeting was a long and serious one, still going on and taking part while everyone ate their dinner and listened in peace. She didn't take a single bite, too busy trying to get her point across as well as make sure to set a good example for her family. The table was cleared as everyone sat there with satisfaction, amazed that little to no debate had gone on and that everyone was able to agree and come to an understanding. The meeting was over in a flash, and came to such a satisfying close, that the Vongola boss had even gone up to her and complimented her professionalism, as well as state how much of a pity it was that she wasn't apart of the Vongola family.

Once the room was quiet and completely empty, she began to pack up, closing and shutting off her laptop; all the while picking up the wires and cables and unplugging them. Once that was done, she turned and pulled on the string to the white screen, slowly lifting it and trying to reach the top with her tip toes. But just as before, a large, tan hand appeared and took the string from her hands in order to push it the rest of the way up. "You've helped me once again," she began, turning around to face the same man as she had the first time. "Thank you very much sir, I really appreciate the help." She thanked, turning to pick up her bag with her laptop and prepare herself to leave the room.

"Xanxus."

The sudden sound of his deep voice had caught her off guard, as she turned around to face the man with a look of surprise. "Excuse me?" She asked, watching as the tall, raven haired mafiosi let out a soft chuckle and make his way towards her. He took long and powerful strides, stopping once he was in front of her and smiling at her with that charming smile that only the Italians could pull off. "Xanxus, that's my name. Xanxus Vongola, soon to be the tenth."

She would have blinked in surprise, but she really wasn't. She had done her research and already knew that Xanxus was the name of the next heir to the Vongola name. But of course, she had not seen his face; but she knew the moment he stated his name that he was who he was. This would explain why he was sitting so close to the ninth as though he knew him personally. With a professional smile, she turned to him and nodded, sticking out her hand waiting for his as she gazed into his beautiful, crimson eyes. "A pleasure to meet you signore Vongola, my name is (y/n) (l/n)."

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Squalo **

 

"Take in a deep breath, and lean down to touch your toes in a calm and relaxed manner." She spoke in a soft tone, as everyone followed her lead, flexibly leaning down to touch their toes, as the soft music continued to play in the background, relaxing everyone further as they continued. "Good good! Everyone is doing so well!" She praised, happy to make everyone feel good about themselves as well as the many pregnant women there who wanted to stubbornly continue the yoga class despite being told that it might strain them. "And finally, we stand up straight and take a deep breath through our noses, before exhaling through our mouths." They all did as she told them, taking in the fresh air of the outside world with a smile on their faces. Normally the yoga class took place inside in her studio, but she decided that it was such a nice day outside, so why not take advantage of the day?

As she ended the class like she normally would, she watched as everyone began to pack up their things. Many of them that had arrived to the class earlier that day had arrived in a bad mood, most of it having to do with the fact that their boyfriends or significant other were being difficult that day. She wanted to lend an ear and listen to their problems, but she knew relaxing them and continuing the class would probably be the best thing for them all. And she was right, they were all in a way better mood than they were when they had first arrived. She smiled brightly and said her goodbyes to everyone one by one, as they went on their way to do their daily thing. Some of them had their husbands or wives come pick them up, and they had gotten on good terms with each other. Seeing this made her both happy and sad at the very same time, for she would love to be the wife one day to her future husband. Sure they might have an argument at some point, since all couples do, but they would work hard to make it work.

As she walked down the busy streets, she made her way into her favourite coffee shop. Sure it wasn't as many imagined it would be, but she sort of liked the way that it was so quiet and the treats there were tasty. Finally making her order and taking a seat, she searched through her bag and pulled out her book, resuming her reading as they made her tea. At that moment, a loud slam was heard, causing everyone who had not seen it coming to jump in slight fright. "VOI!!!" A loud voice screamed, as everyone turned their heads to see a tall, white haired male holding a sword and glaring at a group of teens. She took quick notice of the fact that the tips of his long white hair was dripping with coffee, causing a small puddle of the brown liquid to form on the floor beneath it. "You dare spill that on me?!" The teens shivered and tried to back away, stuttering an apology as he began to point his sword at them. "You spilled that on my hair! VOI!!! STAND UP AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!!" Not liking the way the young boys cowered before him, the young woman placed her bookmark on the page she had been reading and placed her book down. Standing, she straightened out her shorts, since it was hot outside, and calmly made her way towards them. Right as the white haired male raised his sword to fight, he froze midway when a hand gently touched his arm. "Signore, are you hurt anywhere?" A soft voice asked him, causing the white haired male to turn his head and blinked in shock at the kind and calm expression the young woman held. "They spilled coffee on you right? Did it burn you anywhere? If you'd like, you may sit with me in the corner, that way no one can bother you or get near you." She offered, making sure to speak to him in a manner that showed him she was nonthreatening. He stood there staring at her in shock and confusion, never having a woman calmly speak to him like that, since they were mostly afraid of him or just wanted his money when he went to bars. Blinking away the shock, the white haired male kissed his teeth and turned his head way, sending the teens frozen in fear a harsh look. "Voi! You got lucky this time scum!" He growled, before scoffing, not once shrugging off the hand that was gently placed on his arm.

"SCRAM YOU TRASH!" With that, the teens screeched and stood, stumbling to run out of the coffee shop in an attempt to stay as far away from the man as possible. She knew it was stupid of her to say this but, she was glad he had yelled at them rather than raise his sword and actually hurt anyone. Turning to him, she sent him a smile and gently lifted her hand to politely gesture towards her seat. "I'll buy you some coffee, you can sit with me while you wait." He scoffed and turned his head away once more, not once moving away from her as she gently pulled him along with her towards her seat. "Woman! You're lucky I don't cut you down, especially since I can do it in a second!"

He took his seat while she ordered him his drink, paying for it and everything, and making sure it was in her name. Once done, she walked back towards her seat and gave him his coffee, accepting his silence and the small slurping noises he made as thanks. Taking her seat next to him, she took a small piece of his hair and began to caress it. The coffee had dried up and made the tips hard, they were also sticky to the touch as she felt the ends stick together. She was a bit sad to see this, especially since the young male had nice hair. However, she noticed that he had dead and split ends, those would probably prevent him from having nicer, longer hair that she knew he was capable of having. Without her noticing, he was watching her intensely from the corner of his eyes, wondering what it was that she could be thinking, all the while caressing and touching his hair which he normally wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on it unless they wanted that finger to be sliced off. "The ends are a bit split, and unless you trim it your hair won't grow as nice as they look like they can." She muttered to herself, before turning to him with a small smile. "May I trim it for you?" He wanted to yell at her, to push her away and tell her to piss off. But he knew he couldn't and shouldn't do that, especially to a girl who had nicer hair than him. With a sigh he simply grumbled under his breath and went back to sipping his coffee, trying to sit still while she touched his hair some more. Taking his grumbling as a yes, she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors she carried around with her. She liked to be prepared for anything, even if many other people saw this as useless. On the bright side, they've helped her out this time and really did come in handy. With quick hands she went to work, trimming and making sure she cut his hair perfectly, making it appear as though she hadn't cut it at all.

The minutes passed by, as the young male sat there in silence, surprisingly relaxed enough to allow the woman to run her fingers through his long locks. It soothed him and he came to enjoy it, especially since not many women in Italy saw long hair such as his as attractive. "There we go." She whispered, pleased with her work as she let his hair slip through her fingers and fall back into place, as she turned to place her scissors back into her bag. The man turned and began to check out his hair, surprised to see that she hadn't really cut off much of it, just the tips and the bits with coffee in it. He hummed in thought, raising a brow at the soft look of expectation that the young woman held, as though waiting to hear his thoughts. "Voi! Don't look at me like that!" He screamed, causing her to jump in surprise. She had to blink for a moment, before she let out a soft laugh, not noticing the look of slight annoyance the male sent her way.

Scoffing, he turned back towards the coffee cup and began to twirl it around his fingers, stopping to read the name on the cup that he hadn't seen before. (Y/n) was written across it with little care, like they always do in that strange coffee shop known as StarBucks. "(Y/n)?" He muttered under his breath, testing the name out and finding it strange. Turning to the woman sitting next to him, he growled and rolled his eyes, before turning to glare out the window and frighten some of the pedestrians who managed to make eye contact with the irritated man. "My name's Superbi Squalo..."

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

** Belphegor **

 

Blowing the whistle with all her might, the two that had once held fire and hatred within their eyes froze, turning their heads slowly towards her direction. Her lips pulled away from the small whistle as she lifted her head towards the two, her eyes sparkling with authority and seriousness, as she took quick steps towards the two. They stood there shivering in fright as the woman walked up to them, her face and body language may show that she was calm, but they knew otherwise. Ever since they were taken to that specific boot camp, they had learned the hard way just what happened when she was like that. Closing their eyes they tried to prepare themselves for what was soon to come, but when it did all that preparing did nothing to ease the pain of being smacked upside the head for misbehaving. "What is all the commotion about soldiers!" She demanded to know, placing her hands on her hips as she stared them both down. "It wasn't my fault sir!" One of them began, rubbing his aching head. "He was saying that my parents didn't want me so they brought me here because they planned to abandon me!" Her eye twitched in irritation, before she turned to the other boy to wait for his response. He sniffled a bit, before lowering his hands and placing them straight to the side, standing up straight and shivering slightly as tears prickled the edges of his eyes.

"I-I did say those t-things sir!" He confessed, stuttering slightly as he forced himself to continue while squeezing his eyes closed. "B-But I only said those things b-because he had b-been bullying another soldier yesterday d-during meal time! Sir!" The first boy growled and turned to him, his face red with anger as he fisted his hands, ready to strike him. She glanced between the two boys for a moment, taking in a deep breath before lifting her hand and smacking the first boy upside the head. He grunted and turned to the woman in shock. "Soldier! You do not attack your fellow men, nor do you raise your voice, bully someone or try to pin the blame on someone else!" She scolded, watching as he shivered in fright. "He took responsibility for what he had said and done, as well as defended his comrade and prepared himself for the consequences of his actions. However! For such a noble and loyal act I will let him off with a warning." The first boy's face turned into that of a pout, as the second boy stood still and did not say anything, knowing that this was not his fight nor was it his business to interfere. "You will be punished, I want you to run 20 laps around the field before dinner, do I make myself clear soldier?" She asked, waiting for his respond. When he stayed quiet, she cleared her throat and spoke a little louder this time, making sure that her voice was full of command and that he'd hear her this time. "I said, DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR SOLDIER!!!"

He jumped and nodded, before realizing what he was doing and stood up straight. With one hand on his side, he lifted the other and saluted, giving her a straight face before gazing straight ahead. "Y-Yes sir!" He stuttered, as the two ran off the moment she dismissed them. Once they were out of sight, she heaved a deep sigh and turned on her heels, making her way towards the main cabin where all the other commanders and counsellors were taking a break from training the young teens and kids that day.

Upon entering, the others turned to her and began to smile. If there was something to be said about her, it was that she was the strictest and more dependable person in that very camp. Rebellious kids and teens that arrived to that camp came in as outcasts and left as reliable, responsible soldiers, and it was all thanks to her. She was no pushover and knew when kindness was needed, and when it was time to be strict and show these kids what it was like to be a good citizen. Heaving a sigh she sat down at her regular seat and took a sip of her now cold coffee. The big man, her boss, heaved a sigh before turning to all of his subordinates with a small frown on his face. "It appears that we're out of supplies again ladies and gents, so we'll need two of you to go down to the villa and bring back some more in the truck." He began, as the others all nodded and turned to gaze at one another. They each had no problem with leaving to get the supplies needed for the camp, it was just that they had their hands full with their kids and the shifts they had to take for when they began to train each and every single one of them. "Who here is free now to go get the supplies and come back until the next training session?" Their boss asked, as one of the counsellors and (y/n) both lifted their hands. "I have one hour before I start, what about you (y/n)?" He asked, sending her a small smile. With a shrug, she took a sip of her coffee before responding. "I have two, I just started my break for the week before I train multiple students next week. I'm alright with going down there and picking up the supplies, we're lacking on coffee."

Her boss nodded and smiled at them, before standing up straight and sending his soldiers a salute to show that he's dismissing them. "Great job today soldiers, you're all dismissed." They all stood and saluted back at him, giving him a nod with a serious expression on their faces. "Sir!" They all shouted in unison, as he walked out of the cabin. Once he was out of sight, everyone sat back down and began to chat. The soldier that had said he had free time chuckled at a joke that his friend told him, before standing and turning to face (y/n) with a smile. "Well, let's get going then. The faster we get those supplies the faster we can come back and prepare to train those kids to be great soldiers." Once he finished speaking those words, (y/n) chugged down the rest of her cold coffee and slammed her metal cup down, before turning to walk right out of the door with long strides."Let's go Matteo." She told him, causing the others to chuckle and shake their heads at the way she always acted. Well, she wasn't promoted to second in command for nothing.

They had arrived at the villa and picked up every little item on the list, loading up the truck with ease as they finally finished up with their last stop. Many men had flirted and offered to help her with the heavy sacks of coffee beans, but she downright refused. She had told them she was able to hold her own, having them laugh at her before shutting their mouths up at the sight of her picking up four sacks at a time with ease. Two on one shoulder and two on the other, all with a straight face and not once showing discomfort. Many of the men that had flirted with her felt intimidated and discouraged, giving up on trying to woo the beautiful young woman when she was too busy with her own things. After placing the last sack onto the truck, she walked around to pick up a jug of water, only to be surprised that it was no longer where she had left it. "Ushishishi, women normally lift shopping bags, they don't bother with heavy things such as jugs of water or sacks of coffee beans." A voice suddenly spoke, causing her to pull out her knife out of instinct and throwing it at the voice. She missed his face by mere inches, satisfied with the shocked expression a young blond showed her. He was sitting on top of the jug of water inside of the truck, which he had probably placed there when she wasn't looking. Turning her body around to face him fully with her guard up, she sent him her regular serious expression as she waited for him to give her an explanation. "Who are you and why are you inside my truck with my supplies." She demanded rather than ask. He snapped out of his shocked state and smiled at her, now fully interested in who she was and what she did. "Ushishishi, is that the thanks you give someone who had been helping you place your supplies inside of your truck?" He taunted, wanting to see her angry expression as he hopped down from the truck to walk up to her with a smile. Rolling her eyes at him, she ignored his existence, pleased to see that her fellow comrade was done with everything and hopping into the passenger side of the truck, waiting for her. She smiled and turned to her truck to pull the back curtain down and slamming it shut, securing it tightly with its lock before making her way towards the driver's side.

The young man didn't stop following her, egging her on for some answers, as though he wanted nothing more than to see a certain reaction from her. "Thank you for helping me with loading the jug into my truck maggot, but I didn't need your help. Leave and go about your day, I have to get back to my camp to prepare for training." She told him, as she opened her truck door and climbed right in. The young male simply laughed and stood there, hands in his pocket with a mocking and intrigued smile on his face. "I'm the prince known as Belphegor, I'm pretty amazed that you don't recognize me." Right as she was about to close her driver door, she turned to glance down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wonderful..." She mumbled, not amused with him in the slightest, before shrugging her shoulders in a lazy fashion. "My name is soldier (y/n) (l/n), second in command at the [2]Vargas Boot Camp. Pleasure to meet you, scum." With that, she shut the car door and proceeded to turn the engine on, before driving back to her camp, already forgetting the young male she had just met.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Irie Shoichi **

 

The mountain had been a rough climb up, but peering at the great open space before her was worth the climb, as the sight of the sun shining down into the beautiful trees and sparkling river water down below met her gaze. They had told her it would be dangerous, but she wanted to go anyways, if she died she'd died knowing she tried accomplishing something that would make her happy. No regrets. A soft wind blew by, as she took in a deep breath of fresh air, before sighing happily. Glancing down at her watch, she couldn't help but frown at the fact that she needed to pack up her things and get home. She thought since it was so beautiful up there, she'd have a small picnic. Making sure she picked up all her trash, she made her way down the mountain with ease and prepared herself to get home and make dinner for herself. Her parents were probably off working again tonight, so she had the whole house to herself, like always.

As she walked through the beautiful and peaceful forest as night began to fall, she took notice of the bushes moving around behind her. Years of going off on her own and finding some sort of adventure out in the world, she had broadened her senses, and knew when something was near or far, and when they had good or bad intentions. Turning to glance over her shoulder while keeping on guard, she waited for the sound to occur once more, wondering what it'll be that would try to sneak up on her. At that moment she lifted her leg and kicked whoever it was that had jumped at her from the bushes in front of her, sending the little intruder flying. A soft squeak was heard followed by a loud thud, causing her to lift her head only to see that she had kicked an innocent little squirrel into a nearby tree. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped, running over to it to make sure it was still alive. It was definitely breathing, but it appeared to be knocked out. Heaving a sight of relief the young girl apologized to the squirrel softly, before standing and hoping to leave it alone to rest. It wouldn't be too happy to see her once it woke up, and she wasn't going to nurse it back to health only to have it attack her later, she wasn't going to go through that again. As she stood, she spotted what appeared to be a map laying next to the squirrel. Judging by the tiny teeth marks in the small corner of the map, it was clear that the little creature had stolen this from someplace. Or maybe someone had lost it and the little guy thought it would be a good idea to take it just in case. Kneeling down to the ground, the young girl picked up the map and began to examine it, not all that surprised to see that it was a map of the forest she was in. There were many people who were new to camping or hiking and often decided that Namimori woods would be a great idea to start off. Suddenly, another sound came from behind her, as she immediately went into high alert, ready to attack and protect herself from anyone that would try to harm her.

"Hello! I-Is anyone there?"

The sound of someone's panicked voice caused her to turn around and face a small set of trees, where the source of the sound had come from. Ruffling noises of the shrubs below was soon heard as they began to shake, all the while she waited for the young man that had called out in the darkening evening. A hand poked out, trying to reaching for a tree branch, before he finally made it to where she was. His red hair was shaggy, with small twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair here and there as he panted, he looked tired and hungry, wanting nothing more than to sit down and relax for a moment after all that he's been through. He was carrying a small backpack, and dressed as though he had been hiking earlier until he lost his way. Lifting his head up, his moss green eyes caught her (e/c) ones through his glasses, allowing a gasp to escape his dry lips. "A-Ah! S-Someone's here!" He spoke quietly, heaving a soft sigh in relief as he got out of the shrubs and walked towards her. "I'm sort of lost, c-can you help me, please?" She was always there to help someone, and seeing how exhausted he was, she was more than happy to be of assistance. Turning to face him, she smiled and nodded, holding the map tightly in her hands. "Sure, what do you need help with?" She asked, as he moved closer to her with a smile. "I-I've been hiking with my classmates and we were supposed to set up camp near a waterfall at Namimori mountain. But a squirrel stole my map and I ended up getting lost..."Upon hearing this, the young girl's eyes widened in surprise. He needed to go to the same mountain that she had been just moments ago, and had lost the same map she had found.

Small world.

With a small smile, she walked up to him and began to take out the leaves and twigs that were stuck in his hair. She noticed the blush that began to appear on his cheek the closer she got to him. He tried to avoid her gaze, looking elsewhere in an attempt to not stare directly at her chest. She was taller than him, she noticed, which made her giggle at the fact that he was so embarrassed at the though that if he turned his head he would be smothered within her breasts. He was adorable in her eyes, so maybe teasing him would be fun while she showed him the way to the mountain. Taking a hold of his hand, she began to pull him along with her in the direction she had come from, as he stuttered and blushed profoundly. With a giggle, she turned to glance over her shoulder and sent him a smile, squeezing his hand to reassure him that he wasn't in any danger. "The mountain is this way, just follow me and you'll be there in no time." He didn't know to say, but decided to keep his mouth shut. It was the first time any girl paid this much attention to him that wasn't his mother or sister, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. As the two walked hand in hand through the many shrubs and trees, he felt the need to introduce himself, since it was rude of him to not say anything about who he was to someone who was actually helping him. Lifting his free hand to his mouth, he cleared his throat to capture her attention, as she hummed at him in response to show that she was listening. "Uh, my name is Irie Shoichi..." He mumbled, bowing his head down at her as he tightened his hold on her hand. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you!"

A small chuckle escaped her lips, as she led him through a set of trees. Once they passed through it, they came to a small clearing that showed them the way that lead to the top of the mountain, with signs showing the name of it and pointing upward. Turning to him, she sent him a bright smile, teeth and everything as he jumped slightly in shock and embarrassment at her pretty face. "I'm (l/n) (y/n), adventurer!" She declared, before turning to start heading up the mountain while dragging him along with an excited laugh. "Now, let's get climbing Irie kun!

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Spanner **

 

"Have you read the news?" A man with a raspy voice began, as he coughed and shivered, pulling his blanket closer to his body. "They say that a mafia boss is coming to Japan!" The young woman that had been in the room making his bed turned to the elderly man and smiled, as she finished up her work and walked up to him. "Really? Why is he coming to Japan?" She asked in a soft tone, grabbing his wheelchair and gently pushing him out of the room and down the hall. "He said he was here for a new life, looking to settle down and see where life takes him." The man told her, as she smiled and nodded, listening intensely to each and every single word he said.

Making it into the dinning hall, she wheeled him to his table where all of his friends were and made sure he was comfortable, before sending him a smile and walking towards the kitchen to help the others get the meals ready for everyone. Day in and day out she worked nonstop just to be with all the elderly folks at the nursing home, working the day and night shifts simply to stay by their side and listen to their multitude of stories, even if they repeated themselves or sometimes got the date wrong. Just as she was placing some mashed potatoes onto one of the many plates for the residences of the home, one of her male coworkers walked up to her with a smile and held an envelope in his hands. "(Y/n), could you do me a favour?" He asked, as she turned to him with a large smile on her face, always at the ready to help him out in any way she could. "Sure thing Kyo kun, what do you need?" Her coworker, Kyo, chuckled and lifted the white envelope up near his face, waving it a bit as he placed his free hand on his hip. "All of us pitched in a little to buy some snacks for the night shift, but we're all a little busy. Your schedule is probably the most free, so would you mind going to buy the snacks for us later on?"

She was never the kind of girl to turn down anyone who had a request, especially if she knew she was capable of doing such a simple task. So with a nod, she gladly took the envelope Kyo handed to her and placed it in her jean pocket. The two chatted for a while as they prepared the meals, and resumed with their daily work. She was able to chat and laugh along with the elderly folk as they sat around to take their medicine with some tea after dinner, enjoying the many stories they had about their nieces, nephews and old friends. They seemed to love her company too, since most of them always called for her or asked for her company since some of the folks that lived there rarely had visitors, and having someone actually want to spend their time with them and listen to their stories made them happy, even if it were only for a couple of hours. As she wiped down the tables, she glanced towards the clock that hanged upon the wall in the large dinning room. Time had flown by and her night shift was just about to start, all her coworkers that were going to work the night shift stayed at the back entertaining everyone while some went about cleaning the rooms and halls. Seeing that she was almost done wiping down the tables, she quickly finished and rushed towards the locker rooms. It had gotten colder lately, so she opened her locker and pulled out her coat, putting it on and rushing out the door to the convenient store down the street once she made sure that the envelope was still in her pocket.

Upon entering, she greeted the kind and laid back teen who was working the cash register, giggling at the cute sight of the love struck silver haired boy that talked to her with a bright smile on his face. He would always arrive at the same time just to talk and spend time with her, but sadly, she was too dense to see how much he liked her. Walking towards the shelves that held the chips, she picked up the regular ones everyone seemed to love and continued to look for different kinds of treats to take back with her. As she picked up some limited edition chips, she froze on her spot when she felt someone breathing down her neck. "Ah, are those tastier than the other ones? They have a different picture than the pizza flavoured one..." Turning, she met with a handsome, young blond man with a lollipop stick just hanging from his lips, as he gazed at the bag of chips in her hands with intrigue. She could tell by his accent and the way he looked that he wasn't Japanese, especially since naturally blond hair on a Japanese person was extremely rare; in her opinion anyways. "These are wasabi flavoured, and the only limited edition Bleach chips that they'll be selling for a while until they discontinue it." She explained, as he hummed and kept checking out the bag. He never moved away from her, as though too lost in thought to realize just how close to her he was. "I've never tried these ones before," he mumbled, turning away from the bag of chips in her hands and reaching out for his own on the shelf. "Japan has so many interesting things, I wish I could try them all..."

A smile made its way towards her lips as she saw how he genuinely loved the country, in his hands he held a multitude of sweets as though he were willing try them out even if it was just once. "You must really love sweets, but you're getting a lot of the less popular ones. I thought you'd go for the fan favourites that everyone goes for, if you love Japan a lot." She began, watching with a smile as he turned to her with a look of surprise on his face. "These aren't the ones everyone likes?" He asked, twirling the white lollipop around in his mouth. His eyes then landed on all of the chips, drinks and snacks in her arms. "Well people do like those, but if you're looking for the ones everyone seems to like a lot, then I'd be happy to help you try out the more tasty treats if you'd like." She offered, shifting the junk food in her arms a bit before turning to face him fully. He had stayed quiet, doing and saying nothing but staring at her intensely, as though trying to comprehend fully what she had offered him and if it'd be a good idea to take her up on said offer. Blinking, he simply sent her an amused smile and nodded, allowing her to show him which candies and treats he should try first before trying everything else.

They ended up taking a little longer than she had originally planned, however, since every time she had tried to leave he would stop her and ask her questions about the candy or Japan. He had taken every little thing she had suggested, which took the cashier a long while to scan. This wouldn't have been a problem, had it not been for the harsh and somewhat jealous glare that the silver haired boy sent their way, it only seemed to intensify when the blond male would stare into the cashier's eyes and ask a certain question about each item and their prices. They had been ushered out by the silver haired male, stating that the store was about to close and that he wanted to chat with his friend before helping her close. The sky had darkened and the stars were finally out, as she made her way back to the nursing home where she worked. The blond male from before was walking alongside her, eating a mini pudding cup and humming softly at the sweet taste of it. "It's good." He muttered, turning to her when she let out a soft chuckle. "I'm glad you like it, those ones are popular with the elderly folks too." She told him, standing at the gates of the building. Turning to him, she gave him a small bow to say her farewell, before turning to unlock the gate and walk right in. Suddenly, his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking any further. Turning, she sent him a confused expression, all the while the blond blinked down at her in interest. "When can we meet up again?" He asked, twirling his lollipop around in his mouth as he waited for her answer. This question had gotten her off guard, as she turned around to face him in surprise. "You... Want to see me again?" She asked slowly, as though trying to make sure she understood what he had meant exactly. He simply hummed and nodded, not letting go of her wrist as though he feared that she would run away. A soft wind blew by the two of them, as she tried to decide what it was that she should do. He seemed like a nice guy, and he probably only wanted her to teach him more about Japan and what sort of treats he should try next time. With that in mind, she smiled at him and sent him a nod, as though telling him that they were allowed to see one another again soon. "I'm fine with meeting up again, I wouldn't mind it at all." She admitted, as he slowly began to let go of her wrist. And for the first time since they've met, he smiled down at her. She was shocked at how handsome it made him look, before she sent him a small nod. Right as she was about to turn and leave, he spoke once more, this time introducing himself. "My name's Spanner."

Turning, she just chuckled under her breath and hummed, before sending him a closed eye smile. "I'm (l/n) (y/n), it's nice to meet you Spanner."

\----------------


	2. When You Two Hang Out Together

** Sawada Tsunayoshi **

Day after day Tsuna would come over to (y/n)'s place with Lambo and I-pin in order to hang out, sometimes he'd come alone, and other times he'd bring all of his friends. He seemed to enjoy her place very much, and there was nothing that made him happier than having someone who was willing to listen to him when he wanted to rant about his problems. He loved hanging out with her, going out for walks or just heading out to get some ice cream together. When he needed to get away from all the noise and crowd of friends, he would simply climb the wall to her house and walked straight to the front door. And no matter what she wore, be it pyjamas or just a plain towel wrapped around her body, she'd came to open the door for him. And as embarrassing as that was, it brought him a strange sort of comfort that she did that just for him. She had stated that if it had been someone other than him, she would have left them at the door until she changed or felt compelled to open the door. Here he was again, sitting on his knees on the floor in her room and glancing around it while he waited for her to return with their tea and snacks. He needed to study in order to pass the back-to-school test or else Reborn would not let him sleep for the next week, but Lambo was being loud while he played with I-pin and Futa, not to mention that Haru, Kyoko and Bianchi were downstairs making desert for after dinner, which only added to the noise factor, not to mention made him sick and scared to see what kind of poison cooking Bianchi would make. Not wanting to deal with it, he had snuck out with his schoolbag and notebooks in hand, climbing out of the window and making his way down until he was able to hop off without breaking anything. Walking out the front gate, he walked to (y/n)'s house without being noticed and knocked on her door. She answered it wearing shorts and a tank top, since it was pretty hot outside; what with it being summer and all. He may or may not have blushed too much for his liking, but he couldn't help it, she just wore what she wanted without a care in the world, only being modest when she felt like it or when her mother asked her to. 

The door to the bedroom suddenly opened, as (y/n) walked in with a bowl of cookies and some tea for the both of them. "Here you go!" She sang, placing down his cup of tea in front of him, before placing the bowl of cookies in the middle and such. "Thanks for letting me study here with you (y/n)," Tsuna thanked, taking his cup of tea and taking a sip. "It was hard to do any kind of studying with everyone's yelling, your house is calmer and comfortable." 

She just giggled and sent him a bubbly thank you, before taking a sip of her own tea. Tsuna had finished his quickly, despite it being hot. He liked how she made it, it always tasted different, but a good sort of different that made him feel so happy and relaxed. "Hey Tsuna!" She suddenly exclaimed, causing him to squeak in slight fright at the sudden outburst. "Y-Yes?" 

Standing, she walked over to her desk and began to search through her things until she found what she was looking for, quickly turning and sitting down next to him. "There's going to be a carnival coming up! Want to go check it out with me at some point when it arrives?" She asked, sending him a hopeful look, as though begging him to say yes. Tsuna hadn't been to the carnival since he was a child, and although he did love and cared for his friends, he had a feeling that if he went with everyone it would probably be disastrous. But then again, this could be another opportunity to hang out with her like he normally would, and maybe he'd be able to show her around Namimori since there were still some places she had yet to visit. With a smile, he turned to her and nodded, taking the flyer from her hands as he checked the date and time. "Sure, it does look like it'll be fun. And I can show you around Namimori, it says that they'll be setting up near the shrine and you haven't been there yet right?" The happy squeal that escaped her lips was enough to let him know she was happy with what he had said. Opening her arms, she jumped him and tackled him onto the floor, engulfing his body into a tight hug as she shouted her thanks to him, the thanks being muffled by his shirt as she buried her face into his chest. A smile made its way towards his lips, watching as she let him go and sat up, already making plans for what she'll wear that night and what she'll want to do as soon as they get there. 

Tsuna let her talk to her hearts content, happy that she was excited about the carnival, which won't be arriving until the very end of summer. As long as she was content, so was he, and being with the one friend that seemed to understand him best made him feel even more relaxed about going. Hopefully Reborn and the others won't pop up, they always did that when he thought he would be alone and make a big commotion that disturbed the peace. Just as he had been thinking that, the doorbell rang, as Lambo's voice was heard through the window of (y/n)'s bedroom, while he continued to press the button multiple times as though it would make them open it faster. "(Y/N)! LAMBO SAN CAME FOR SNACKS!" A smack soon followed, as Lambo grunted, before crying loudly. "JUDAIME! ARE YOU IN THERE JUDAIME!" Tsuna sweat dropped when he heard Gokudera's voice, soon followed by everyone else's voice as they knocked on the door and called for both (y/n) and Tsuna to open. Haru sounded angry, often calling for (y/n) to not harm a single hair on his head, causing (y/n) to laugh at the way the brunette growled. "Your girlfriend came to see you." (Y/n) teased, as she stood to make her way towards her bedroom door. He watched as she made her way out of the room, and slowly climbed down the stairs in order to open the door for everyone. He had wanted nothing more than to hang out with her, but like always everyone has to appear to make one small visit turn into a big family gathering. But he guessed it was a good thing, at least now (y/n) was happier since moving Namimori, glad to have made so many friends as she had.

And knowing that put a smile one his face.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

** Gokudera Hayato **

Ever since the day they met Gokudera would return to the convenient store, bright smile on his face as he would look for (y/n) with little to no hesitation. He would often say it was because of the condition, that the onigiri was tasty, that it was the only place that sold his favourite magazine and because of the personal that worked there. He often stayed longer than usual, and spoke to her about many things that he wouldn't normally talk with regular people since they wouldn't understand. And every time he talked, (y/n) would stand there with her laid back smile and nod along with what he would say, often times adding her own input into the conversation to show that she was listening. He had even gotten extremely excited and spoke to her nonstop about Nessie when she had mentioned how she's always wanted to meet her, often time joking how the two of them should go and look for her themselves. He had once told her that she existed, and she believed him, once joking that Nessie would be found one day in the nearby future, which caused him to stare at her in slight surprise. 

It was another regular night with her cleaning out the back room, as another coworker took over the cash register. She was the lazy kind that liked to talk on her cell with her friends while working, as well as file her nails when she felt like it. She didn't really do her job like she should be doing, but (y/n) decided not to complain about it. It was none of her business, and she should enjoy her job the way she should. With the earbuds in her ear blasting her favourite tunes, she failed to see that Gokudera had arrived at the store to see her. Hands in his pocket, he glanced around the place like he always did, smiling at the sight of a clean and sparkling store. Turning towards the cashier, he couldn't help but frown at the sight of a different girl there, with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide as she stared at him, frozen in shock. He could have sworn that (y/n) had told him she was working that night, and he knew she'd never lie to him. The teen at the cashier quickly hung up her cell and placed it down, fixing her hair before trying to look as pretty as possible he walked up towards the counter. His once calm expression replaced by that of irritation as he stared at the girl, not impressed in the slightest with her coy look. "Oi," he began, causing her to blush and send him a small smile. "I though (y/n) was supposed to be working today." 

Upon hearing (y/n)'s name, a small frown made its way towards her glossed lips, as she prayed inwardly that the handsome young teen before her wasn't (y/n)'s boyfriend and was actually just a friend, or better yet, her brother. "Uh... She _is_ working today, she's just in the back cleaning and should be stocking the shelves... I'm just working the cash register until my shift ends." He didn't bother to stay to hear her finish speaking, since he was already making his way towards the back. There, he spotted her, mopping the floor and humming along with her song as the earbuds blasted with music. A small smile made its way towards his face as he neared her, pleased to see that the one girl whom he found a deep understanding with was actually working that shift, lucky for him. Sensing someone walk up to her, the young teen lifted her head and smiled softly as Gokudera stood in front of her. "Hey pal," she greeted, pulling the earbuds out of her ear in order to give him her full attention. "How's it going? Did you read that online article about the Chupacabra? They're saying that it can't be found in Mexico anymore because it's hiding somewhere in Peru." Hearing this, Gokudera nodded his head swiftly in agreement, as he clenched his fist. "I know! But that's impossible since he can find more food and breed better in Mexico, I just think the government is hiding it from us." She finished up her mopping and listened intently to what he had to say about the Chupacabra. He ended up helping her like always with the cleaning, always staying by her side and ignoring her female coworkers that wanted to talk and flirt with him. She didn't mind though, especially when he was always so kind to her, and her parents liked having a regular around who always seemed to buy a thing or two to eat. While she went back to work the cash register, not noticing the disappointed pout her coworker held as she walked, she continued to listen to Gokudera talk about his friend, the Judaime, with a bright smile on his face. As she listened to his every word about him being the greatest right-hand man in the world, she couldn't help but think about something that's been bothering her for a while. "Gokudera kun." She began, capturing his attention as he hummed to let her know that he was listening. Leaning her chin against the palm of her hand in a lazy fashion, she couldn't help but wonder what was up with the blush that made its way towards his cheeks, as she gazed at him through half-lid eyes. "Have you been eating properly? You always seem to come here to buy yourself lunch or dinner, sometimes even breakfast." She asked, catching him completely off guard. 

"Why do you ask?" He began, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "Do you hate me coming to visit you so often?" It was her turn to be caught off guard, especially since she never showed that she hated his company. It was very much welcomed really, and it was nice knowing she had someone come visit her since she didn't have that many close friends. He was probably her best friend at the moment, her other friends were too busy with their own lives to pay her any attention most of the time, not that she really minded. Letting out a small laugh, she shook her head at him, before sending him a small smile. "It's not that, I actually love it when you're here. You make my job easier, and I like hearing you talk." He blushed once more in embarrassment, as he glanced off to the side and scratched his cheek while trying to avoid her gaze. "I was asking because I'm worried about your health, eating junk food daily can't be that healthy." She watched him turn to her with wide eyes, surprised that she was so concerned with his well-being, especially since they've only been friends for two months. It made him feel special to know that she cared, she was the first girl that wasn't annoying like her coworkers or even tried to flirt with him, she just did her own thing and considered him a friend. She even encouraged him when he talked about Tsuna, calling him a great right-hand man for staying so loyal and being by the Judaime's side when he needs it most. Turning to her with a smile, Gokudera opened his mouth to respond to her, only to be cut off by a teen who shoved a bunch of snacks onto the counter. 

He's never wanted to punch someone as hard as he did at that moment, not liking the way this one teen seemed to stare at her with what seemed to be a flirtatious smile on his face. "Hey there babe," the brunet purred, leaning in against the counter to gaze at her. "How're you tonight? Alone?" (Y/n) didn't really pay much attention to him, she just stared at him blankly from time to time, before going back to scanning his purchase. The teen continued to flirt, knowing it wasn't affecting her as Gokudera leaned against the wall near the cash register, hands crossed over his arms as he sent the creep a glare. Suddenly, the creep leaned in and got close to (y/n)'s face, muttering something to her under his breath, so quietly that the silver haired teen had trouble trying to figure out what it was he had said. When Gokudera saw her eyes widen in utter shock he finally lost it. Pushing himself off of the wall, he sent the creep another harsh glare and growled. "Oi!" He began, causing said freak to turn to him with a smirk on his face, it only made the silver haired teen want to smack him even more. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked him, before he witnessed something that pissed him off to no end, to his surprise. 

The teen had leaned in and planted a kiss on (y/n)'s cheek, causing her to step back and stare at him in surprise. Without warning, he bolted right out of the store, with Gokudera chasing after him, as the silver haired teen pulled out six sticks that strangely resembled dynamite. After the two had run off, she was left in the store by herself, confused and actually very amused with the situation. At that moment another regular of hers entered, a small smile on her face as she turned to the young teen at the register. "You seem happy, did something happen?" She asked, raising a brow at the young teen. She would have responded, she really would have, but she decided that this was something she wanted to keep to herself until she decides to tell Gokudera that the customer she had was a troller. His words echoed in her mind, as she thought back to the fact that the troller had gotten his wish, Gokudera was raging and it was pretty funny.

_'Watch as I make your boyfriend over here rage, he is one handsome man you lucky dog.'_

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

** Yamamoto Takeshi **

After meeting him on that faithful day, Yamamoto would frequently visit the shrine. He would arrive with his father every now and then, but he mostly came on his own, wanting to see and speak with (y/n) and become her friend, or so he said. He enjoyed her company, often times just talking about his day and baseball, all the while she listened with a smile on her face. She did practice her Kendo and sword fighting often, all the while he watched with awe, wanting to join in but deciding to watch from afar since she looked so amazing when she practised on her own. One day while on his way to spend time with her, he brought his own Shigure Kintoki, just so that he could practice with her. When he got to the top of the stairs, he spotted (y/n) sweeping the steps of the shrine in place of her father. Normally when he arrived, he would see her father there taking good care of the shrine, since he didn't like the thought of his delicate daughter doing much work. Something must have happened, or else she wouldn't be sweeping the steps by herself. Running towards her, Yamamoto stopped just a few feet away from her, hoping to capture her attention yet feeling rude that he would be disturbing her from her chore. As though sensing him, the young teen lifted her head and smiled at the sight of him, pleased to see that he had returned yet again to visit her as well as the shrine. "It's good to see you've returned Yamamoto kun." She greeted politely, as he walked up to her with a worried smile on his face. "Hi (l/n) chan. Where's your father? He normally never lets you do the chores by yourself. Did something happen?"

She knew he was genuinely worried, and seeing that made her feel glad that there was someone aside from her father that cared about what happened in her life. Sending him a short nod, she continued to sweep calmly, as he stared at her waiting patiently for her answer. "Father is sick, but it is nothing more than the common cold." She explained, speaking in that mannerism of hers that he had grown used to. "I have told him to rest, so for today, I am to take care of the daily chores of the shrine." He knew he shouldn't tell her what she can and cannot do, but he also knew that putting to much strain on herself will only harm her. He had heard from her father that she was born with a weak immune system and would get sick fairly easily, that was why he never allowed her to do much work around the shrine. She was allowed to practice Kendo and the ways of the sword, since the doctor had stated that a peace of mind as well as healthy exercise would help her get better. "Do you need help?" Yamamoto asked, extending his hand so that he could take the broom and sweep for her. "You seem tired, why don't you rest and let me handle the rest of your chores?" 

She knew he had good intentions, but he didn't need to help her. He was a guest at the shrine, it would be rude of her to make him help her out when he had come to visit. With a smile, she shook her head and continued to sweep. "It's alright, I'm almost done. My father just told me to sweep, and then make some tea and meditate before I give him his medicine." She explained, all the while not noticing the expression on his face. He wanted to help her, but he understood. She wanted to be independent, so he would let her do what she can, especially since she was always under the watchful and protective eyes of her father. He had little trust in Yamamoto, and even went so far as to have someone watch them both closely when he came over. But today seemed different, the shrine was empty and the only living person he could see was her, sweeping away peacefully to make sure it was all fine. Once she was done, she lifted her hand and wiped away the small beads of sweat that had started to drip from her forehead. She did a lot of Kendo moves and had dedicated herself to the sword, but she never learned to pace herself properly and always tired herself out easily since she tended to waste a lot of energy. With a small chuckle, Yamamoto followed behind her as she made her way to the entrance of the shrine, putting the broom back in its place. "I'm glad you're here Yamamoto san," she began, closing the door to the supply closet before turning to face him. "It feels nice to have some company around, and yours has been much appreciated." The clam look on her face accompanied by her smile took him by surprise, he couldn't help the way he wanted to grab her hand and let her know that he'd always be there for her, they were friends after all!  
With a bright smile on his face, he let out a small laugh and nodded. "Of course! I love seeing you! We're friends aren't we?" 

She simply smiled at his happy-go-lucky personality, before taking off her sandals and making her way towards the kitchen, all the while Yamamoto followed behind her eagerly, wanting nothing more than to help her out in any way that he could. As she prepared the tea, he had gotten the snacks ready, often times standing over her to make sure she didn't burn herself with the hot water. He had even taken both the tea as well as the snacks to her training room, simply laughing and saying that he didn't mind carrying them when (y/n) told him she could carry them just fine. With the day slowly coming to a close, the two had spent it with the calm and cool atmosphere, simply enjoying the comfortable silence as well as each other's company. It was the days he spent with her in peace that he enjoyed the most. Turning to stare at her from the corner of his eyes, the tall teen couldn't stop the smile that made its way towards his lips, as he let out a soft chuckle under his breath. He was glad he decided to visit the shrine with his father that day, thanks to him he was able to make a new friend.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

Ever since the day she was rescued, Ryohei had done nothing but hang out with her as much as he possibly could. It was mostly due to the fact that he didn't want her to be attacked again, and also because Kyoko had asked him to protect her. His sister had gotten strangely attached to her, and would often times call her "(y/n) nee-san," since she was the same age as Ryohei. Ryohei had even given her permission to call him by his first name, but she refused and just called him "flagpole" since he was taller than her and she would often bump into him when she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. One day (y/n) was returning home from shopping, trying to ignore the guys that had been following her since she left the shop. The once bright sky was now a dark blue, as the moon and stars made their appearance in the sky. She had been at the boxing club her uncle owned, staying late to help him clean up and train before she left to go home and cook them both dinner. Her hand tightened around the small bag of ingredients, as she tried to control her temper and not turn around to beat them up and teach them that following a girl around in the middle of the night was not okay. Biting her bottom lip, she kept walking, not once caring that their footsteps were gaining on her as she was about to turn a corner. 

One of the guys seemed to have been fed up with doing nothing but walking after her, and decided to run and attack. She was ready for him, preparing her fists to fight him off if he tried. Turning around she confronted him with confidence, taking him off guard as he stumbled a bit in an attempt to make a grab for her. The others ran after him, knowing that if they all attacked at once they would be able to win against such a small girl. She was small, but she was also very fast and strong, those were the perks of her small size that many seemed to ignore. As one of them made a swing for her, she quickly dodged and was able to punch him square in the face, hearing a loud crunch echo around her as he fell back with his hands clenching onto his nose. Distracted with her small victory, she didn't notice the big one on the right getting ready to punch her in the face. Just as his fist was mere inches away from her face, a bandaged hand shot out and quickly caught it, causing all of them to freeze in shock and turn to stare at the newcomer. Ryohei had never looked so angry, his teeth were gritted, his hand was clenched tightly into a fist as he shook, his eyes burning with a fury and intensity that it frightened even her. "IT'S UNMANLY TO ATTACK AN UNSUSPECTING WOMAN!!!" He roared, reeling his arm back and punching him square in the face, as the young man flew back and hit the ground with a loud thud. His friends watched with eyes wide in horror, before turning to Ryohei and tensing at the expression on his face. "R-Retreat! I-It's not worth getting revenge on her anymore!" That being said, they got their injured friends and ran off, all the while Ryohei let out a loud roar and almost ran after him. "NEXT TIME WE FIGHT TO THE EXTREME! LIKE REAL MEN!"

(Y/n) didn't know how she should react, or what it is that she should say to him, so instead, she did the one thing she always did when she had no idea what she should say or do. She turned on her heels and walked away without a word. She didn't exactly expect him to help her out, but she should have seen it coming from a mile away, he always popped out of nowhere and just chatted with her or walked with her no matter where she went. He had proclaimed himself as her friend, and she would have denied the friendship, but she found it hard to do so. He was the only person who actually liked hanging out with her, talking to her or even just enjoy her company. 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Ryohei screamed, causing the shorter teen to jump in fright and throw a punch in his direction. Luckily for him, he was able to catch it with his fast reflexes, stopping it right as it was near his face with his bandaged hands. "That was great! You could be a boxer!" He complimented, letting go of her fist and sending her a bright smile. "I know, you always tell me the same thing." She mumbled, before sending him a smirk and rolling her eyes at him in a playful manner. He seemed to be the only friend she's ever had that could understand her and make her smile. Lifting her hand with the bag of ingredients, she pointed towards the direction of her house with her free hand and nodded. "Want to hang out at my place? You can stay for dinner if you want, my uncle won't mind since he won't be home until tomorrow." She didn't have to wait for an answer, since he screamed it out while running up ahead of her. "YES TO THE EXTREME!!!" He roared, all the while she ran after him, trying to push down the laugh that wanted to escape her lips. She almost never laughed, but he always seemed to get her to smile and do all those things she often noticed friends do. If this is what friendship is like, she would accept it, it made her dull days brighter and happier, meeting him was probably the best thing that's ever happened to her. At that moment a hand shot out and grabbed her own, pulling her forward so that she was running next to the tall, white haired athlete. "Let's get going (y/n)!" He shouted, a large smile on his face as he stared forward. "Let's have an extremely great dinner together!"

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Hibari Kyoya**

 

After the incident, she returned to patrol and make sure the school was clean and the students were following the rules. Hibari was outraged at first, and almost bit the principal to death, until they informed him that they had indeed called her in for extra help. He would have opposed, but decided not to. He wouldn't speak to her at first, just give her a nod in greeting, which she returned when the two saw each other in the halls. But as the days passed by, he saw her as an acquaintance and began to look for her more and more. She had earned his respect, and gained the title of friend since she was different from all the other herbivores in his school. When she was up on the roof in order to take a break from patrolling, she would often times sit with her back against the wall near the entrance of the roof. He would lay there on his favourite spot, not once bothering her and she returned the favour as they enjoyed the gentle breeze and the peaceful silence. The very rare times they conversed with one another, Hibari would find that he had a lot in common with her, especially since they both enjoyed the Namimori school anthem and had it as their ringtone. He also found himself relaxing next to her, allowing himself to be himself without putting up his guard or having her crowd him. It was the time he spent with her that he enjoyed best, since she was similar to Hibird in his eyes. Quiet and reserved, and often times humming along to the Namimori anthem when she felt like it. Laying down to rest on the roof like always, Hibari let out a yawn as the doors to the roof opened. Popping an eye open, he couldn't help but turn his head to stare at the sight. She stood there at the entrance, straightening her skirt as she made sure her outfit was on perfectly. Hibrai would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed, this was probably the first time he's ever seen her like that, and needless to say she looked perfect.

Ever since she arrived at Namimori Middle, she's worn nothing but the male uniform, especially one that resembled his including the black jacket, only difference was that she tied the sleeves around her waist rather than wear it as a cape. "You're wearing the female uniform." He mumbled, not once sitting up from his laid down position on the floor. Closing the door behind her, she walked to her spot and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over her chest as she kept on a straight face. "I was asked to, since apparently the male uniform made me appear _too_ intimidating." And that was true, he knew it was. So the reason for the uniform change made sense, and she couldn't really complain much about it, since it was for a good cause. "Apparently, it was _so_ intimidating that some students downright refused to attend school." She explained, her left eye twitching in irritation as she thought back to the way the principal had explained it. Hibari simply stared at her up and down, checking out the uniform before letting out a low hum. "You don't look too intimidating, but at least you resemble the model student." He muttered, all the while receiving a grunt from her in response. Without another word, the two stayed there in silence, enjoying the quiet, calm and peaceful day at Namimori.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Turning their heads, they watched as Hibird flew down towards him, landing on his chest as he turned his head to the side as though to see if he were awake. When Hibari made no move to wake up, Hibird turned around and spotted (y/n) staring at him with a soft smile on her lips. Quickly flapping his wings, he flew off of Hiabri's chest and flew straight towards her happily. He gently landed on her open palms, which she held out for him, before turning to stare at her with his adorable, beady eyes. "(Y/n)! (Y/n)!" He chirped, as she grunted in response to him. 

"Fight! Fight!" 

Upon hearing this, Hibari snapped his eyes open and sat up, turning to stare at (y/n), who was already staring at him. They always had silent conversations with one another, able to understand what the other was thinking without uttering a single word. With a short nod, the young teen turned to Hibird with a serious expression and lifted her hands up. "Show us where the fight is taking place Hibird." She ordered gently, as he chirped in understanding and began to fly towards the entrance of the roof. Getting to his feet, Hibari prepared himself for a fight, turning to face the young girl who was already cracking her knuckles in preparation and irritation. If there was one of the many things the two strange friends had in common, it was their love for Namimori and their resolve for wanting to protect it with everything they had. This was probably one of the things about her that made Hibari call her 'friend,' and that was why he preferred to hang out with her rather than with the other herbivores in his school. 

She was just like Kusakabe, only different in a good kind of way, and that in itself pleased him.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

** Mukuro Rokudo **

 

He had been the one that had asked her to return, since she was able to get passed any and all of his illusions, and because he had told her that Kokuyo Land was beautiful during the day as well. When she had returned the next day, however, Ken, Chrome and Chikusa assumed she was trespassing. They had attacked her mercilessly and had tried to deal her a lot of damage, causing her to run off into different areas of the place with little to no interest in them. Mukuro had to appear and beat them senseless in order to get them to stop chasing after her, explaining that she was his new pet of sorts and wanted to see her back there in one piece. After that incident with them, she had gotten close to Ken and Chikusa and became their friend as well as Mukuro. Her and Chrome got along well, as the young, purple haired teen would often confide in (y/n), knowing that she would keep quiet and not tell a soul about any of the things the two talked about. Whenever she was around, Mukuro seemed to appear, often stating that he was simply trying to scare her with illusions, and that it had become a pastime of his. 

She was sitting down on one of the worn out couches in the main room, the one with all the curtains draped around to give it a comfortable and slightly sensual air to it, simply enjoying her free time there like she always did before she had her daily illusion fight with Mukuro. Everything about the room was just so beautiful, right down to the fibres on the couch, which she had made sure were fluffy and comfortable to sit upon. She had actually taken the time to clean that one room, with Chrome's help of course, and had scrubbed and washed every single nook and cranny of the large place. Ken and Chikusa didn't help much, but they had gone out to buy the cleaning supplies for them without much complaining, they had even avoided the room so that the girls could clean it happily and in peace. They were all happy with the results when it was all finished, the couches were much more comfy, and the floor sparkled and smelt so fresh and clean that they often stayed there to sleep with how much it made them feel like home. At that moment Mukuro entered the room with a smirk, ready to try out his daily trick in order to get a fright out of her. Mist covered him as he let out that infamous laugh of his, making sure to change the room and turn it into the deep, dark woods that most were terrified of. (Y/n) had already seen this coming, but decided to wait and see how it played out, all the while enjoying the beautiful illusion that Mukuro had created just for her. Being in a dark forest, full moon up in the darkened sky with thin clouds trying to conceal it made her feel so calm. The dead and bare trees also did not pose a threat, for they resembled those that one would see in a stone garden. The sound of footsteps made their way towards her, as she sat on the large, cold stone where the couch had been, all the while taking in the soft breeze that blew by taking the dead leaves with it. 

"Kufufufufu, you seem to enjoy this illusion." Mukuro muttered, slowly making his way up behind her with that signature smile on his lips. (Y/n) gave a low hum and turned her head to smile at him from over her shoulder, not at all scared with the scenery before her. "You always make the strangest and nicest of illusions, so I always enjoy them." She responded, letting out a small giggle at the sigh that escaped his lips. 

"If that's the case," he began, lifting up his trident and slamming it onto the ground, causing it to shake as the ground began to open up. "Then I guess I'll have to make it less nice." Through one of the cracks on the ground, a large, clawed paw shot out and clenched down on the ground near her feet. She watched with sparkling eyes, waiting to see what it was that Mukuro would make appear before her this time, feeling that familiar rush of excitement fill her veins like it always did when he started his illusions. The creature pulled itself up from the ground, letting out a loud roar as it continued to raise itself up, the ground taring and rumbling with each movement it made while trying to rise. Mukuro felt himself smile in delight at the sight of (y/n)'s eyes widening in shock, her hands flying to her mouth as the creature finished climbing out of the crack in the dead earth beneath them both, dragging its tail out before glancing down at her with a harsh glare. 

"Does it frighten you?" Mukuro asked, as she stared at the creature as through she could not believe her eyes. She took in the creature before her as best she could, glancing down at the claws on its paws all the way to the smallest scales that ran down its back, finishing with its wings and long tail that was swishing back and forth as its large, red eyes glanced down at her. Mukuro wanted to think of this as a victory, it was the first time that she had ever reacted this way to any of his illusions, and he was pleased to know that he was finally able to scare her.  
However, that was not the case. 

(Y/n) let out a loud gasp and quickly hopped down from the rock she was sitting on, her eyes not once leaving the creature before her, as a smile began to tug at her lips. "He's gorgeous!" She exclaimed, reaching out her hand towards the creature, wanting to touch it yet not wanting to frighten it. Upon hearing this, the purple haired male frowned deeply in disappointment, he hadn't expected her to react so positively towards the creature, but he guessed he should have seen it coming. She was the kind of person that saw beauty in everything, and he supposed he wasn't very smart in showing her that very creature, the one that someone like her would cherish to bits. "A dragon..." She whispered, giggling with glee as the dragon leaned its head down to rub it affectionately against her cheek and hair. Mukuro heaved another sigh and placed his free hand on his hip, smiling softly as he watched the young girl laugh and smile brightly with joy sparkling in her (e/c) orbs. This was the first time he's ever seen her this happy, but he guessed that was a good thing.  
Having her around always made things interesting, and he knew Ken, Chikusa and Chrome agreed with him.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

** Lambo **

He returned the next day after that ordeal, and had gone off to sit in what he now considered his favourite spot after countless visits. She had grown a habit of babying him every time he visited, always bringing him snacks and some tea, as well as making sure that he was always comfortable before she even sat herself down with him to eat and enjoy the day. He would always be there with her, sitting or just tending to the small garden she had at the flower shop. Only she, her grandmother and her mother had permission to enter it, but her mother rarely went out to tend to the flowers and her grandmother was sick in the hospital to ever arrive and take care of them. He would watch her water the plants, and would get up to help her, often times asking her what a certain flower was called. She was happy to teach him and loved the company, eager to make sure he was happy there with her and that everything was alright, especially since they had grown closer and had gone from strangers to best friends. It made her happy to know that she had a friend, since she never could make any friends as a child, that's why she loved the garden so much. The flowers were beautiful, and they were her only friends, or in this case, _had_ been her only friends until Lambo came into her life to save her from a giant teddy bear made of flowers. 

Lambo took a sip of his tea with a smile on his face, enjoying the taste of it as well as the texture all the while listening to the sweet and soothing sound of the chimes that blew in the soft breeze. It was much different from other kinds of tea he would drink, and it tasted even better knowing that (y/n) had been the one that had made it for him. Opening his eye, he watched the way the young teen ate her cookie, almost resembling a small bunny with how cute she looked, the white dress and light pink apron only added to the cuteness factor. At that moment, (y/n)'s mother walked in, surprised to see Lambo there drinking tea with her shy and almost unsociable daughter and almost freezing in her tracks to take a second look. "Oh, hello Lambo." She greeted, a soft smile making its way towards her face as the young teen greeted her back. "You really seem to love visiting us." She jested, making her way to a small corner where they held a large box with small flower pots to sell. Lambo couldn't help but let out soft a chuckle before taking another sip of his tea, he was just glad that (y/n)'s mother was kind to him, unlike how rude she was to any other boy that would try to get near her daughter. 

"I find it calming here, and I enjoy both your daughter's and your company. Spending time with two bella donnas is every Italian man's dream." The elder woman chuckled as (y/n) blushed, shyly glancing down at her hands and fiddling with her fingers. He always jested like that, and he would always continue to jest since the soft blush on (y/n)'s face made it all worth it, she was just so shy and adorable he couldn't help himself. The elder woman stood, holding a few pots in her hands as she sent him a bright smile, before glancing towards her daughter with her head tilted to the side in an attempt to mimic the young teen. "Hon, you can just take the rest of the day off to spend it with Lambo here, you always work yourself too hard anyways and you need the break." Upon hearing this, the young teen snapped her head up and gasped at her mother, eyes wide in surprise before she began to protest. She didn't want to leave her mother with all the work, she didn't deserve to do it all on her own, it just wasn't right nor was it fair. As she fidgeted on her seat and began to flail her arms in an attempt to protest and find a good reason to keep on working, Lambo let out a deep chuckle, capturing both women's attention as they furrowed their brows at him in slight concern. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, he leaned in and sent the young girl a closed eye smile. "But if you work, I'll be all alone without you. Who will spend time with me?" He knew he was taking advantage of her personality, since she was the kind of girl that babied everyone and tended to put others before herself. It was something he had come to like about her, and he did enjoy being babied by a cute young beauty like her, all he needed to do now was make sure Shamal stayed away from her or else he'd have to electrify him. 

With eyes wide, she gasped, as her mother let out a laugh. Not everyone was able to make her daughter back down that easily without a fight, she knew he had good intentions, so without a single word she quickly turned around and left, knowing that her daughter would probably take her break in order to take care of and baby the young man like always. Seeing her mother leave, Lambo let out a soft chuckle and gazed deeply into (y/n)'s eyes, reaching out across the small, garden table in order to grab a hold of her hand gently in his own. "Yay, (y/n) chan will spend time with me." He muttered in a soft, childish tone. A blush coated her cheeks, before she let out a soft laugh, the wind blowing by the two of them as the flowers in the garden began to sway in a small dance, all the while the chimes let out a soft and sweet tune. Staying with her was one of the reasons he came by to see her, she was sweet and reminded him of Tsuna's kind mother, who loved and took care of him as a child. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Lambo stood and gently pulled her with him towards his favourite patch of flowers, the Acacia Blossoms, which were very rare in Japan and had shocked him that (y/n) and her family actually had them in her garden. 

A giggle escaped the young teen's lips, as she sat down on the soft grass with him to enjoy their time outside. "You really love the Acacias don't you Lambo?" She asked in a soft tone, as he gave her a soft chuckle in response, before laying down onto the soft grass to take a small nap. He enjoyed them, since they were the flowers he had seen her take care of when he would walk by the shop and see her. He, of course, had no idea what they meant, but he knew that they were the prettiest one in the garden next to her.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

** Reborn **

The sound of metals being torched and melted together to form one single form could be heard in the air, as Reborn allowed himself to enter the small garage. Making his way in, he allowed a smile to make its way towards his lips, as he leaned against the door frame in order to watch his new found friend working on her robot. Ever since they met, the young hit man had found himself wanting nothing more than to see her again, especially since she seemed so interesting to him. He had taken notice of how she would occasionally run from the junkyard and back, grabbing what she deemed as valuable scraps for her robot and whatnot. Reborn was never the type to really care much for what other people did, but taking notice of how quiet and reserved she was had intrigued him. After he had taken her to the hospital to treat her wounds, lying to them that it had happened while they had been at the junkyard, Reborn decided to stick by her side just in case those men returned. If he had told Tsuna about her, he would have had to take care of her anyways since he's that kind of guy.

(Y/n) suddenly stopped trying to tighten a loose bolt and simply stayed in her spot, causing Reborn to frown in deep concern. Had something happen to make her stop? Was someone in the room that she had taken notice of but he hadn't? Turning to glance over her shoulder, the young teen smiled as she met Reborn's gaze. "Reborn..." She greeted, watching as he smiled back in return and walked over to her. 

Despite him never openly admitting it, he actually considered her his best friend. It's been months since their first meeting, and they've hung out whenever he had the time. She listened to his rants and made him laugh with how clumsy she could be, he even enjoyed helping her out with her robot and in return she would give him items to take back with him to the Vongola base. Letting her know about the mafia also wasn't a threat, since she already knew who the famous ones around the area were, especially since she helped the Bovino family and Dino every now and then when they need a mechanic. Kneeling down next to her, he watched with a raised eyebrow at a familiar looking robot in the corner of the room. He recognized the familiar black suit, hat and curly sideburns on the bot, which sent a sense of nostalgia throughout his body, as though he had been his with a splash of cold water. "Wait... Is that a younger me?" He muttered to himself, causing (y/n) to lift her head and stare in his direction. "Ah..." She muttered, before going back to her own work. "Why do you have a mini me in your shop? When did you build it?" He asked, shocked that she even knew what he looked like when he was in his baby form. Turning to him, she lifted her goggles up to rest them on the top of her head and gazed up at him with her regular calm and blank expression. "Giannini." She simply said, as he gave a soft sigh, knowing that Giannini had a small crush on the young, female mechanic. Reborn had been hanging out with her one day, leaving a coffee shop and bumping into Giannini on their way out. He had met (y/n), and the young hit man knew that the Vongola inventor was in love with her stoic and quiet self. Since then Giannini made sure to at least stay in contact with her as much as he could, always giving her gifts that tended to break down every now and then, but she was so clueless to his feelings that she simply assumed he wanted her to fix his inventions.

"Reborn." 

Her voice had snapped him out of his thoughts, as he turned to meet her (e/c) orbs, staring up at him with that regular, blank expression of hers that reminded him of Spanner. "Yes?" He asked, as he shook his head in order to try to snap back to reality fully. "Coffee?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in question. As always, she was a girl of few words, yet to him she spoke as much as anyone else did. He didn't know how, but he was able to understand her perfectly, as though they've known each other for years, and all she had to was let one or two words slip past her lips. With a smile, he sent her a nod and stood up, ready to leave the shop in order to head towards the kitchen with her to prepare themselves some nice espressos. If there was one thing he loved the most, it was the fact that he enjoyed her company when they had coffee together or even just sat there in silence, it soothed him and he loved every second of it. Stepping out of the way to let her walk through the door first like the gentleman he was, the young hit man reached his arm over to the light switch and prepared to turn the lights off, until something caught his eye. A small, almost unnoticeable red light was blinking in the big, round eyes of the mini Reborn robot that stood still in the corner of the room. With a frown, he lifted his hand, allowing Leon to climb onto it and turn into a gun. Without needing to look back, he shot the robot right in the eye, turning the red light off before he placed Leon back onto his hat. "Reborn?" (Y/n) asked, as though asking if he were alright. Turning to her, he smiled and sent her a nod, as Leon hopped off of his hat to jump on her head, trying to distract her so that Reborn could double check the room before he walked out of there. He gave a soft chuckle, before finally turning off the lights and reaching for the door of the shop.

As he was about to close it, he sent the robot one last, suspicious glare as a warning, before closing the door fully and locking it. He knew someone had been keeping a close eye on his friend, and he didn't like the thought of her privacy being broken. He'd have to ask Giannini about the mini camera in the small bot, and if he had nothing to do with it, then he'd have some hunting to do. Protecting his best friend was all he could do at the moment, since she didn't really pay much attention to things that didn't interest her.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Xanxus**

 

Prepared to the very end, she knew her scheduled and always made appointments for any sort of meeting. She was always seen as a professional woman, her hair on point, her make up was flawless and her clothes were always wrinkle-free. The fact that she always did her work fast with little to no mistake was what intrigued him, it was what made him want to see her mess up. To see her trip and fail miserably, to see her hair a mess or see her in a wrinkled suit. But every time he tried, she always knew, somehow. He would intentionally go out and look for her, happy when he found her and always tailing behind her just to get the chance to ruffle her hair or trip her purposely. But when his hand was just mere inches away from her head, she would slap his hand away like a mother would her child to tell him not to touch. When he would kick out his foot while she's reading her binder of schedules for meetings, she would hop over them as though she were skipping rope, not once taking her eyes off of the sheet of paper before her.

Walking down the streets, he couldn't help but think of what it was that he could do to see her messed up, all the while wanting to make sure he was the only one that saw her like that. He always made sure to try to mess up her hair or clothes when they were alone, that way, only he would see it and it'll make all his efforts worth while. Heaving a sigh, he decided to go and visit her, knowing where it was that she lived since he visited her often, especially when he had beaten up a bunch of guys that had tried to hurt her once and he had taken the liberty of personally escorting her home after that whole ordeal. He was shocked when she arrived to pay back the favour, saying that she was never someone to let anything slide like that, she hated having to owe anyone anything. 

As he stood at the house's door, he spotted something from the corner of his eye, causing him to furrow his eyebrows at the sight of what appeared to be a broken picture frame on the ground just outside of the living room window, and one of the glasses on said window was taped up poorly. It appeared as though it had recently been broken, and that someone had thrown the picture frame out of the window with nothing but deep remorse. Feeling as though something bad had happened, Xanxus quickly knocked on the door, hoping that she was home so that he could make sure she was alright. If anyone knew about how he felt, being so protective over a girl who was apart of a different, much less powerful family, they would have thought he was weak. But they were wrong, he was never weak and he could prove it to them in three seconds flat. He just considered her a close friend, something he's never had but she was reliable, and in his case, she was an exception. She didn't look down on him, and she would often call him sir Vongola, always showing him nothing but the utmost respect. For that, he would make sure she was well, since he would take care of his peasants, that's what a Vongola boss would do. And he was the heir to the Vongola name, soon to be the tenth, it was better for him to start acting like it. 

It's been a few minutes since he's knocked on the door, and he was beginning to fill up with what can only be known to him as a new level of irritation. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, he raised his hands and banged on the door loudly, wanting to make sure that she heard him this time. Waiting another few seconds, the sound of someone thundering down the stairs from the inside was heard, as he smirked knowing that she was angry. When she's angry, it was the best, because she often dropped her professionalism for just a few seconds to curse at him. 

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" 

Her screeching had caught him off guard, as his eyes widened, staring at the door in shock as thought it had just offended his mother. "You dare yell at me?" He growled, waiting to hear a response from her. She yelled at him often, but this was the first time she's ever yelled at him with such hatred coating her tone. After a few minutes of nothing but silence, a soft voice closer to the door spoke, causing him to frown at the sound. It was so pathetic and weak, it almost hurt him physically just having to hear it. 

"Xanxus?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit and sounding horse, as though she was in dire need of a tall glass of water. "Who else would it be? And why do you sound like that?" He asked, feeling that irritating and indescribable feeling grow more and more the longer she hesitated to open the door. The soft sound of the door unlocking was heard, as she finally twisted the doorknob and slowly began to open. His heart dropped at the sight, unsure of how he should feel now that he came to realize that the one thing he had wanted most in the world ended up coming true. 

Yet he was not pleased.

There she stood, in her pyjamas with puffy eyes and messy bed hair, her tear stained cheeks and red nose caught his attention as well, as he thought back to the picture frame and broken window. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice sounding strained from all the crying he was sure she had done. "Did something happen with the families?" She continued, waiting patiently for him to respond. He should say something, but he wasn't sure what, he was never really good with his words or his emotions, so being in this sort of situation only frustrated him. Deciding that being himself was the best thing, he growled and allowed himself to say what he wanted to for so long since she opened the door. "You look horrible, what the hell woman?" 

Her eyes widened in shock, as she stared at him in disbelief. He continued to stare back at her, regretting his words but never admitting it out loud, wondering if he had hurt her feelings or something like that. In an instant, her saddened face twisted into that of amusement, as she let out a much needed laugh. The young Vongola just stood there, hands stuffed deeply into his pocket as he slouched, wondering what he should do all the while she laughed at his confused expression. She could always tell what he was feeling, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He may fool everyone else, but he could never fool her. After she was done her laughing fit, she dried away a stray tear and turned to the poor man, smiling up at him as though she were grateful for his visit. A blush made itself visible on his tanned cheeks, all the while watching as she took a step back before opening the door widely. "Would you like to come in for something to snack on, sir Vongola?" She took notice of the way his eyebrow twitched, not liking the way she had gone from calling by his first name, to calling him sir Vongola like she always does. Scoffing, he made his way inside and ignored her, heading straight towards her clean couch and slumping down on it in a lazy fashion. "Hey!" He called out, watching as she closed the door with its locks and turned to him with a soft smile. "What the hell happened to you anyways? Why do you look like a mess? Aren't you always miss prissy-pants professional?" 

All she did was smile, before walking up towards him, causing him to tense and be on his guard. If she tried to attack him in any way, he would smack her. He didn't hit women, but when they attacked he had every right to defend himself and show them he wasn't going to act weak just because they were female. Without warning she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace, giggling under her breath at the way he seemed to tense at the sudden contact. "Xanxus..." She began, leaning back and smiling at the way he glared at her, as though he were preparing himself to yell at her for touching the heir to the Vongola name. But before he could say anything, she interrupted him, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head before holding him close. "Thank you... You came right when I needed a friend the most." He scoffed at her cheesy words, but didn't move from his spot. It was better to let the woman do what she wanted, especially when she could brag about it in the future. Who wouldn't be impress with the fact that she had hugged the Vongola tenth and he had allowed her to touch him? Of course, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't slightly pleased with the fact that she had called him her friend. 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

 **Squalo**

 

After their meeting, Squalo would pop out of nowhere and call out to her, hanging around the calm woman and simply listening to what she would say when she spoke to him. He seemed quiet most of the time when near her, probably because when he found her she was always around the quietest of areas. The nearly empty park during the evening, an open patch out in the woods, or even the library. He would find her and eventually show up unannounced, shouting at the top of his lungs, before quieting down and staying by her side. Currently, she was by her favourite spot on a clearing in the forest. Her things were already set on the floor as she stood upon her blanket, her legs close together as she inhaled deeply the sweet, fresh air of the forest.

"Voi!!!" A loud voice screamed, causing her to jump and squeak a bit in fright, before laughing softly to herself at the funny sound that had escaped her lips. Turning her head, she watched as Squalo quickly made his way towards her with an annoyed expression on his face, like always. "Voi!!! Why do you always come to stupid places like this?!" He yelled, as she stared at him with a smile on her face. "You make it hard to find you!!!" Letting out another small laugh, she sat down upon her blanket, deciding to continue her yoga later since she wanted to spend her time with Squalo now that he was there with her. As he got closer to her, he raised a brow and sat himself down, wondering what it was that she had in the basket that she held within her hands. She noticed the confused expression on his face and giggled, enjoying his reaction as she placed the basket in between them and opened it. Without waiting for a reply Squalo immediately leaned in and took of peek at what was inside, wanting to know what it was that she had brought with her. Every time he had arrived to see hear, she would bring him a snack or some delicious herbal tea in a thermos for him. He didn't mind it, since he enjoyed the treats and nothing was more amusing than watching her do her Yoga in peace. Inside the basket he saw an assortment of food, each one varying for different meals as though she had no idea what it was he would like. "What's this?" He asked, watching as she began to take things out one by one, all in different packaging. She simply hummed and continued to take out more food, until she finally pulled out the one thing that had gotten his attention. "Voi!!" He exclaimed, causing her to jump and squeak in fright once more, before blushing at the sound that had passed through of her lips, almost sounding like a small, newborn kitten. 

He smirked at the sound, before pointing at the food inside a transparent container that she held within her hands. "That! What's that!" Her eyes, turned to look at the container, before she smiled at him softly and began to lift the lid. As soon as the lid came off, the sweet and familiar scent entered his nose, causing his mouth to water. "This? It's tuna carpaccio. I had seen it on the television and had wanted to try it out, but I haven't really tasted it so I'm not sure if it's that good." Right as she finished her sentence, Squalo reached out and snatched the container out of her hands as he stared at the tuna carpaccio with sparkling eyes. She chuckled and took a fork out of the basket along with a napkin, handing them both to the elder male, all the while taking out another container with salad in it. As the two of them ate their meals in silence, Squalo would glance at her occasionally, wondering why she was always so nice to him. She had no idea who he was or what he did, but if she did how would she react? 

"This is good, I'm amazed it turned out so well." She suddenly mumbled, giggling to herself as she finished her salad. Squalo simply stayed quiet and finished up his tuna carpaccio, amazed that she actually made this. He guessed that it was because he had shouted it to her at one point, when she had asked him a few questions about himself the last time the two of them spent time together. He didn't remember most of the questions, especially since he was too busy practising his sword techniques while she was doing her stretches and Yoga positions. He never really understood why she did that, when it wasn't really going to help her during a battle if she ever got into one, but he guessed he shouldn't complain. Watching her do her stretches was interesting, especially when he tried it with her and was shocked at how flexible she could be. When he had asked once why she even did Yoga, she simply chuckled softly at him and smiled, before telling him that she liked the thought of calming both the mind and body as well as having them relaxed and healthy. "That doesn't help you out in a fight!" He had screamed at her in a loud complaint, crossing his arms over his chest as she chuckled at him once more. 

The two had finished their meal and placed their empty containers down, all the while a wind blow through both their hair. Taking in a deep breath, (y/n) stood and walked towards the small stream that was a few feet away from where the blanket was laying. Squalo watched with a raised eyebrow, wondering what it was that she was doing before standing up himself and walking towards her. She stood and held her arms out, taking in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. The sun beamed down on her, warming her cheeks and face as she continued to take in deep breaths and exhaling. The white haired male couldn't help but scrunch his eyebrows in confusion, he had no idea what it was that she was doing, but it could be her yoga thing again. Without warning, she suddenly sat herself down, crossing her legs over one another before she hummed softly and enjoyed the breeze. "Voi!!!" He shouted, causing her to jump at the sudden yell. "What are you doing, you crazy woman?!" Turning to glance up at him, the young woman giggled and extended her hand for him to take. "I was going to meditate, would you like to join me signore?" He had no idea what her intentions were, was she going to attack him when he least expected? Or was she really planning on sitting there to meditate? He didn't want to meditate with her, so instead he scoffed and turned on his heels, stomping his way back towards the blanket instead. She watched him with a small smile on her face, as he sat himself down and began to rummage through her basket, looking for something else to eat. She let out a small giggle when he smirked at the sight of the wine bottle she had placed in there, before she turned around to continue her meditation. She didn't mind him, she actually enjoyed his company. She saw a certain type of potential in him, something she knew no one else could see unless they gave him the time of day. His aura showed him as a man of his word, who was very prideful yet a big softy when you got past that large ego of his. She wanted to pass through those layers and just see how kind he can be, he had that kindness, she knew he did. 

"VOI!!! This is good wine!" He shouted, as she let out another giggle. Spending time together was always a treat, especially since it was always a different scenario every day.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

 **[1]Belphegor**

 

Belphegor had somehow found her camp and would visit her nonstop, often sitting at the far off corner with a smile on his face, watching as she trained each and every single kid there, be it boy or girl. Some would often ask who he was, and she would always respond to them truthfully. He was Belphegor, one of the seven demon princes of hell there to drag them down if they didn't follow the rules. Most didn't believe her, that is, until he laughed or showed them how he was able to attack and fight with his blades. There were times when she wouldn't acknowledge his existence, and others when she'd ask him to brawl with her since she needs a new opponent. He always gladly accepted the duels, and never held back when he attacked, not that she minded. Blowing her whistle, she watched as all of her students stood up straight, arms to their sides, legs together with a straight face as they waited for her orders. "Great job today soldiers! I expect five laps around the site before you are allowed to rest, do I make myself clear?" She commanded, as they each saluted and shouted their response. "Sir, yes sir!"

Before they were off, they froze at the sound of that familiar laugh that sent a chill down their spines. An arm wrapped itself around (y/n)'s shoulder, as a familiar blond male laughed. "Ah, are you all done for the day?" He asked, laughing at the sight of the kids shivering on the spot at the sight of him. "That's to bad, I was hoping you'd all play with me today." (Y/n)'s eye twitched in irritation, before she leaned back and tried to swing at the blond. He dodged and jumped back, shoving his hands into his pocket as the (h/c) haired soldier sent him a glare. "Leave my soldiers alone Belphegor, they've done their training for the day and should rest." The blond would have responded, but had to dodge since the young woman was attacking him, throwing punch after punch at him as he realized that she had gotten better at reading his moves. "True, but you're free right?" He asked, jumping back as he took out several of his blades. "If that's the case, then you should play with me instead." The blades all shined in the sunlight, as the woman told the kids in a calm manner to leave, all the while she cracked her knuckles in order to prepare herself for the battle the young blond would give her. Once the kids were out of sight, Belphegor attacked, throwing his knives at her as she dodged them all. Fighting with him multiple times she already knew his every move, especially the ones with the blades and strings. She had been surprised by them at first, but had found it amusing that he thought those were a great skill set. Picking up one of the blades, she threw it back at him. With a flick of his wrist, he was able to block it with another knife, distracted long enough for her to rush up to him and give him a good blow to the gut. He let out a soft grunt, jumping back once more as he placed a hand on his aching stomach. "Ushishishi, you're getting better." He complimented, all the while the young woman smirked, before she stood up straight. "Why are you here Belphegor? I've got my break going on now and I don't need you to bother me." 

The young blond simply chuckled and walked towards her, making sure to get every single one of his blades, before turning to her with a small smile. "I came to play with you of course, let's fight some more." He told her, frowning when she turned her back towards him and headed straight towards the main cabin, ready to make herself a cup of tea and plan for her next training session with the older kids this time. The young blond let out an annoyed 'Kaching' under his breath as he followed closely behind her. He always found it amusing how she had little to no interest in him, his title of prince also didn't faze her like it did most girls, but then again that could be because she was more mature than the girls he regularly follows around or strings along. And that was probably one of the many reasons that he enjoyed bothering her so much. He wanted her attention, he craved it. 

He wanted to bother her and make her angry, that way she can attack with all her might like she normally did when angry, that way, the fight would be much more entertaining than usual. It was also fun messing up her scheduled when she trained those brats and striking fear into them, be it young or old, always made his day. "Don't follow me scum, I've no time for you." She called out to him, not once looking back to watch as he followed behind as though she hadn't just yelled at him. He simply ignored her and continued to follow, entering the cabin right after her and sitting down on the empty seat next to him. He sat there smiling as she got up to make herself some tea, all the while the others that were also in the cabin for their breaks stared at him, surprised to see him actually in the cabin for once.

He was well known in the camp for being that creepy blond teen that liked to pick a fight with (y/n), laughing when she was to the point of actually breaking one of his arms. Turning towards the others, he simply laughed his famous laugh and turned back to stare at the wall, waiting patiently for (y/n) to return. The way he had turned his head without moving his body freaked the others out, and that laugh of his only added to the creepy factor. When (y/n) had told him that his name was Belphegor, they hadn't believed her, but after seeing him visit the boot camp multiple times, they had begun to believe it. He was a freaky and somewhat lazy kid, with such a menacing air as though he wouldn't hesitate to kill them only made it worse.

The name Belphegor fit him perfectly. 

At that moment (y/n) walked back into the room with two metal cups of tea, she placed one down before her blond friend/enemy and sat herself down next to him as though he were nothing but another normal human being. As he laughed and drank his tea in a comfortable silence along with the (h/c) haired teen, the others watched in slight understanding. Only (y/n) would become friends and tame a crazy demon-like male named Belphegor, she was the toughest one out of all of them, so something as simple as that wasn't a problem for her. "I always think that maybe she's human... But after meeting that demon, I realize that she's beyond human." One of her fellow comrades, a blond woman who mostly took care of the cooking at the boot camp, mumbled. Matteo, who had been standing next to her laughed, before turning to her with a happy smile. "Well she _was_ trained at a young age to be a strong, fearless soldier." He commented, before turning to watch his long time friend holding the blond in a headlock when he tried to throw a blade at fellow comrade. One in a headlock would normally try to escape or at least tap out to get her to let go, but Belphegor simply laughed and tried to cut her with his blade, not really trying to escape the headlock as though he actually enjoyed the contact between them. 

Another laugh escaped Matteo's lips as he watched, amused by his friend's behaviour and the young teen that had begun to follow her around like a puppy since the two met all those months back. "Yup," Matteo began, sending the blond woman beside him a soft smile. "That's just how (y/n) is with all her friends."

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

 **Irie Shoichi**

 

He enjoyed spending time with her, even if she was home-schooled. He would often visit her at her place, wanting to keep her company ever since he found out that her parents work so much that she practically lived alone. Glancing around the bedroom, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of all the pictures she had up on her wall, they were all on the places she had visited when she went off on her own to have a little adventure. She even had posters of Indiana Jones and such, and a shelve with little items that she had found during her mini travels. She had small rocks that sparkled and some that were different colours. He had asked to see them once, and was shocked to see that she actually had a few gems here or there hidden within the rocks that were almost impossible to recognize, unless you look really close. He had tried to get her to sell them for a large amount of money, but she just smiled and rejected the idea, stating that she loved her dirty, rock covered gems too much and that they held good memories of when she found them.

At that moment (y/n) walked in with a smile on her face, as she brought the very little snacks that she had in her home for the two of them to eat. "Irie Kun!" She sang, sitting down next to him as he blushed. She was always so happy with him around, especially when he actually decided to stay the night. He hadn't wanted to at first, since being in a room with a girl wasn't very modest, especially with two middle school kids who could get curious and who knows what might happen. However, noticing the lonely expression on her face made him change his mind, as he decided that maybe spending the night wouldn't be that bad of an idea. 

(Y/n) placed the two bottles of water and a half empty bag of chips onto the table, sending her best friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry Irie Kun, I haven't gone to the convenient store to get more snacks." She explained, scratching the back of her head nervously. "I didn't want to go alone, but if you want we can go now and I'll buy you whatever you want." After months of spending time with her, he had grown used to her personality of always wanting to go places whenever she could. She was adventurous and loved the outdoors as well as new places, she loved it even more when she could drag him with her. With a smile, he nodded and stood, extending his hand to help her sit up. He already knew why she hadn't gone to the convenient store that night, it was because she didn't want to head there on her own. He placed his shoes on and grabbed his coat, smiling at the sight of her excited smile as she waited for him to get ready. Once his coat was on, she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. 

As the two walked down the darkened streets, only lit by the street lights, Irie couldn't help but blush as he realized that she hadn't let go of his arm since they left the house. "So," he began, capturing her attention. "When do your parents return home? I almost never seen them around." He asked, watching as a sad smile made its way towards her lips. He couldn't help but feel bad for asking such a personal question, but he was curious. He didn't like how she was always alone most days, and he was glad to have met her, since he didn't like the thought of her having to be alone for so long. He had gotten close to her and thought of her as a sister, wanting to be with her as much as he could without seeming too weird or creepy. Sure she was taller than him and much more energetic, but he didn't mind, because her smile made him happy to know that she was having fun. "Well, they both work in international business and they do travel a lot, so they're away more often than they're home. They actually only arrive during Christmas for a week and a few days in February, other than that we just leave sticky notes for each other when we miss each other at home."

This explanation made him feel sad, she was alone and rarely had her parents there, she makes her own meals and took care of the house on her own, she had to sleep in her bedroom fearing that someone could just walk into her house at any given moment while she was sleeping. Or that could just be him being paranoid for her, since she was his best friend and he wanted to be seen as a good older brother, since he was a little brother and wouldn't mind being the elder for once with someone looking up to him. "On the bright side! I have you now, so I'm not as lonely as I was before." She told him, as the two entered the convenient store. Irie ended up standing next to her the whole time, a little freaked out by the strange situation that had been going on with a silver haired male, the cashier and a random brunet trying to flirt with her. "Hey Irie kun!" (Y/n) asked, causing him to jump in fright, before turning around to face her with a nervous smile. "Y-Yes?"

She couldn't help but chuckle at his expression, before reaching out to take a hold of his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. His expression changed, as he stared at her in slight surprise, wondering what it was that she was doing. Standing up straight, she smiled down at him and giggled, watching as he jumped once more when the silver haired male suddenly growled and ran after the brunet, leaving the cashier standing there in shock. Squeezing his hand again, before lifting her hand to pat his head softly. "Don't worry Irie kun," she began, as he blushed in embarrassment when she did that. "If anything happens I'll protect you, that's what best friends do!" 

Heaving a sigh the young male gave her a small smile, knowing that it was something only she would say, especially when she had never had a friend before. "You do know that I'm supposed to protect you right? Jeez I feel like the girl in this friendship." He mumbled sarcastically, smiling fondly when she laughed and pushed him away gently. He was glad they met, spending time with her made her happy, and that made him feel happy.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Spanner **

 

He had arrived the very next day to the nursing home, and had gone about fixing and modifying the machines and any and all electronics in the home, making working at the home so much easier than it had been before he had fixed anything. When she had gotten to work that day, she was shocked to see him, as he greeted her with his regular monotone voice. Since that day, he's visited and spent time with her. He would often bring different types of teas and ask her to prepare them for him, always drinking it all before anyone else could take a sip, especially since he enjoyed seeing how she made it. During his visits he would talk to the different folks there, and ended up growing fond of Ono san, who used to work on old war planes during the end of World War II.

"Ah (y/n)!" Kyo called out, running up to her with a bright smile on his face. Said young teen turned to him and smiled, while she finished pouring tea for Spanner as well as the rest of the residents that had asked for some. Kyo simply chuckled and walked up to her, standing close as he watched her make the rest of the tea for herself as well as for the staff. "You seem happier nowadays, I'm guessing your boyfriend is the reason for that, am I right?" His question had caught her off guard, as she turned to the man with wide eyes. "Boyfriend?" She asked in confusion, watching as Kyo let out a small laugh before leaning in towards her. "Oh? So the blond that comes to visit you almost every single day and fixes all of the equipment isn't your boyfriend?" She shook her head, forgetting about the tea momentarily to turn around to meet his dark brown eyes. "Spanner? Oh no he's not my boyfriend! He's just a good friend of mine." She explained, flailing her hands around, hoping that he would believe her. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he was actually very handsome and kind, but she didn't see him as anything but a good friend of hers. Kyo's eyes seemed to shine as though he was pleased to hear her say that, his smile widened as he began to inch closer to the young girl. "Oh, so you're still single?" He asked, as she sent him a quick nod. "Then, you wouldn't mind me asking-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, an arm wrapped itself around her shoulder as Spanner leaned in to stare at the tea with his regular blank expression. "Are you making tea?" He asked, as she gasped in slight surprise and went back to finish it, unable to sense the tension in the air. Spanner had turned to stare at Kyo, sending him a disapproving look before turning to watch (y/n) finish the tea. 

He had started seeing her like a little sister, and since then he's been nothing but overprotective of her. He hated the thought of someone as kind and as eager to help as her getting hurt, be it emotionally or physically. Spanner had hacked the system of the nursing home a long while back, so he knew all about the workers and the residents there, he even knew where (y/n) lived. It was how he popped up at her place when she didn't work unannounced, he liked spending time there with her there, especially since he loved the snacks she made for him. He also enjoyed simply drinking tea with her, glancing out to her backyard and enjoying the way the wind would blow against the sakura tree she had in her backyard. He didn't know that Japanese people thought a tea leaf standing upright in their tea was good luck, and had been surprised when she had told him when he saw the leaf floating in his tea cup, that info only made him even more interested in the country.

"Is it green herbal tea?" Spanner asked, watching from the corner of his eye as Kyo began to walk away. He felt as though he needed to keep that man away from her, to make sure he kept a watchful eye on her in case Kyo tried anything suspicious. "Yup! I'm almost done, can you help me take this to everyone?" She asked him, turning to smile at him from over her shoulder. Spanner simply gave her a nod and began to pick up a tray which held different cups of tea on it, he hummed as he walked towards the door frame leading into the living room where all the elders were simply watching television or simply chatting with one another, (y/n) following behind him with a smile on her face, leaving Kyo behind with a disappointed frown on his face. After the two of them had distributed the tea to everyone in the home, Spanner heaved a sigh and sat himself down onto a chair in the employee break room. He didn't mind helping out at the home, it was entertaining to listen to the different stories and gossip that the many folk of the home told him, but it could also be tiring. They always asked him if he was (y/n)'s boyfriend, most of the women stating how they thought he was a handsome foreigner and would probably make great looking children in the future. The men would often tell him that if he hurt (y/n) they wouldn't hesitate to go after him, showing him what happens when you mess with her, they may be old but they still had enough spunk and energy to freak anyone out. 

Spanner had simply smiled and told them that they were just friends, if anything she was just his little sister so he didn't mind. As he sat there thinking about how he wanted to try more of those Japanese pudding cups, a hand reached out and placed a cup of tea in front of him. "You didn't take yours, so I thought it'd be nice to bring it to you." (Y/n) told him, sending the young blond a smile as she took her seat across from him. He sat up and took his tea with a small thanks, enjoying the bitter taste of it as she chatted softly with him. He didn't say much, but that was okay, especially since he enjoyed the sound of her voice when she spoke to him and it made their time together even more interesting as it did when they had first met. A smile made it's way towards Spanner's lips, as she opened up a bag of chips, placing it before her and offering some to him. She was very generous, and he was glad they had met when they did, especially since she had no problem with him dragging her all around Japan and answering all of his question. 

Hanging out with her was amazing and entertaining, and he made plans to hang out with her more in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** In demonology, Belphegor is a demon, and one of the seven princes of Hell, who helps people make discoveries. He seduces people by suggesting to them ingenious inventions that will make them rich. This should probably explain a little as to why he's pretty freaky, and it should prove that the reader is actually pretty smart and knows her stuff when it comes to demonology, as shown when she told everyone that Belphegor was one of the demon princes.
> 
>  **P.S.** Not ganna lie but, I found my two favourites to be both Reborn's and Gokudera's scenario in this one.


	3. When He Realizes He Likes You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Reborn's story will always be my favourite...

** Sawada Tsunayoshi **

 

"What should I do Reborn!" The young teen cried, watching as the hit-man listened closely to the bugs on his face as they gave him the information he needed. "Ever since she moved here, I've had a _lot_ of fun. But I started liking her more than Kyoko chan, and it's strange because even though I like Kyoko chan, it's different from how I feel when I'm near _her._ " Groaning, he began to ruffle his own hair in slight distress. "Ah! What should I do! I don't know why, but I can't help it!" Just then the door to his bedroom burst open, causing him to shriek in fright and quickly hit the ground as though he were being attacked. "Don't you worry Judaime! I can help you with your girl troubles!" Gokudera shouted, as he walked in with a smile on his face, taking his seat on his usual spot next to Tsuna. Gokudera was strangely happier than usual that day, as the young teen got himself up off of the floor and turned to him while seated. "Y-You heard that?" Tsuna asked, feeling himself both blush and sweat drop at the sight of Gokudera smiling brightly as though he was proud at Tsuna for having a girl. 

"G-Gokudera kun," Tsuna began, making himself comfortable on his seat before he glanced around and sending his friend a frown. "Did you come here alone? Where is everyone?" Lately he's noticed that everyone was somehow busy with their very own thing, Gokudera himself almost rarely visited him since he was often off talking on his phone with someone or even running off on his own to visit a convenient store a few houses away from Tsuna's place. Yamamoto and Ryohei were also acting strangely, Hibari was also acting a little out of it nowadays. Gokudera scoffed and turned his head off to the side, crossing his arms over his chest in an annoyed fashion. "The baseball freak went to the shrine and turf-top went to a boxing club. They were acting weird and muttering to themselves, probably angry that they lost a game or a match or something, but I did hear them say something about a girl." Gokudera explained, all the while Tsuna nodded and glanced down onto the table, before heaving a sigh. He felt as though all of them were changing in some way, that something or some _one_ was changing them but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Gokudera seemed happier, Yamamoto was calmer, Ryohei was more protective, even Hibari was a lot nicer to him than normal. 

"Gokudera." Reborn suddenly began, turning to face the silver haired teen with a serious expression. His had covered his eyes with the tip of his head, causing the two teens to tense when the Arcobaleno began to turn around to face them both. "This is something that Tsuna needs to hear, you should go talk with your sister to understand your own feelings." Hearing this surprised them both, as the young Vongola turned to Gokudera with a confused expression, all the while the silver haired teen stared at Reborn with wide eyes in slight surprise.

"I-" Before Gokudera could even get a sentence out, the door opened as Bianchi walked in, holding a plate with what seemed to be cookies resting upon them. Purple poison like smoke began to emit from them ,with what seemed to be various bugs crawling through them, some laying there dead. Turning to glance over his shoulder, Gokudera's face paled, as his stomach began to churn in that familiar way it did whenever he spotted the woman. "A-Aniki." He muttered, before he clenched his stomach and fell over, groaning lowly in pain. Bianchi let out a soft sigh and walked over him, placing the plate onto the small table before turning to glance at her younger brother's fallen form. "Hayato, if you're having stomach troubles, I can make you something to eat to feel better."

Tsuna paled at what she had said, before Reborn hopped onto the table and glanced up at Bianchi with a serious expression. "Bianchi, put on some goggles and take Gokudera to the park." He asked, causing her to turned to him with a concerned expression. Reborn did ask her for help from time to time, but if this involved her little brother than she wanted to know exactly what he had planned for her to do, she just hoped it wasn't something bad. "Did something happen to Hayato, Reborn?" She asked the baby, turning to glance at a groaning Gokudera from over her shoulder. He rolled around the floor while clenching tightly onto his stomach, as the young hit man turned to his woman and sent her a knowing smile. "Nothing too important. I just need you to help him realize his feelings for a certain store clerk, and I think it'd be best if he had help from you." Tsuna looked between Bianchi and Reborn, wondering what it was that the two were talking about, what store clerk were they talking about? Did Gokudera have issues with a certain one around the area? Was that why he was rarely over? Reborn and Bianchi have been hanging out a lot recently, and have been _very_ secretive and annoying about everyone in the group, as though labelling each and every single one of them. It wouldn't surprise the young Vongola if Reborn was the reason as to why everyone had been so distracted lately, that hit-man liked messing with them in any way he could. Bianchi would often start sighing and singing about how love was in the air whenever (y/n) and Tsuna spent time together, sending each other a smile or giving the other a small and friendly hug. Smiling down at Reborn, Bianchi gave him a swift nod in understanding and turned to face her little brother. Picking him up with ease while wrapping his arm around her shoulder, the young woman began to drag him out of the room, closing the door behind her as she left Reborn to speak with Tsuna alone. 

The room was quiet, as the two sat there in waiting. Tsuna knew he was about to receive a long lecture from Reborn, but he didn't know how. Lately with everything he's been feeling and everything that's been going on with him, he hasn't been able to concentrate on his studies or his friends. He's too busy thinking to really care much if Lambo or Reborn stole his meals, or even if Reborn would kick him in the face for not studying as much as he should. He just had trouble trying to discover what he knew that his heart felt but his head denied, and even thinking that now put him in a state where he just didn't know what to do with anything anymore.

"Tsuna," Reborn began, turning to him with a frown. "I wanted you to figure this out on your own, but I know that you're useless so it's better if I just tell you." The young Vongola just kept his mouth shut, his hands were sweaty as he waited for the hit man to tell him, to explain to him what it was that he was feeling but denied the existence of. Reborn was smart, and there have been countless times where he's helped the young teen discover his true potential, potential he never thought possibly existed within him, so there was not a single doubt in his mind that he could shed some light on this certain situation. "Tsuna, you're denying it right now but to everyone else it's obvious. You have feelings for (y/n), more so than the ones you had for Kyoko." 

That was enough to push it, it was enough for his mind to finally entertain the possibility and accept the fact that it was true. He needed to open his eyes and see what his heart knew all along, but his mind tried to block. Everything became clear to him, as a gasped escaped his lips. He's known since he met her on that faithful night, just how much he liked her.

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Gokudera Hayato **

He glared at the automatic doors that stood before him, closed. The lights from inside calling out to him, as though begging for him to enter and enjoy the time the two of them always seemed to have together. It had been months since they first met, and they had grown closer and closer the more time he took off from his day just to be with her. He had no idea why, but coming to see her was more than just coming to chat with someone who also loved U.M.A.s, it was about seeing her relaxed smile, the way she leaned in on her broom after mopping and sweeping, or when she was stocking things with such precision as though she wanted to make it look as amazing as possible. Being with her made his day better, and having someone to talk to about his deepest secrets made him happy, especially since she didn't laugh at him when he told her the story about his sister's cooking and how he could no longer look at her face without feeling ill. 

Taking in a deep breath, he decided to man up and enter the store. There was no point in him just standing around looking like an idiot, especially since what he was feeling for her wasn't abnormal. It was natural, especially for a boy his age, he needed to feel these sort of things if he wanted to learn what they felt like and mature into a man. These feelings were about growing up, so he had to suck it up and deal with it. That's what his sister had told him, and he would take her advice.

"Ah, Gokudera. Nice to see ya here again, I missed you buddy." 

The sound of her voice made him jump, as his cheeks began to glow a bright red at the sight. She was wearing a skirt today, which was strange since she was so tomboyish that she never wore one, with her boots and her uniform shirt. To others she may look strange but to him, she looked adorable in a beautiful way. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat and walked over to her, ignoring the way the girl at the cash register ogled at him as though he were nothing but a piece of meat. (Y/n) placed her broom back into the storage room closet as he stood there waiting for her, hands shoved into his pockets as he watched her every move. The way her hair shifted with each movement, her soft smile and the way she hummed to herself as she finished up. She was definitely different from all the other girls he's met up with, she wasn't stupid like Haru, and respected him like he wanted to be respect, and she had her own opinion. She was a good listener and was kind to everyone, young and old. He never understood why they called her lazy, since she was anything _but_ lazy. No one seemed to take the time to watch her, to see her movements and understand that she wasn't lazy, she was just too laid back to really bother with everyone else's problem. Turning to him as she closed the closet, she placed her hands into her skirt pocket and smiled, her eyes sparkling with relief as though she had been worried for his well-being. "Where have you been? Did the judaime have a specific job for you?" She asked, before making her way towards the cash register. Gokudera just kept quiet, following behind her like a puppy as she picked up the items that had been left there by customers that wouldn't buy them, before turning to head towards the shelves and place them back there in the order they had been before. "You okay there pal? You're oddly quiet today," she asked. "Did something happen?" 

When she didn't receive an answer, she simply smiled at him and nodded, as though letting him know that she was fine with him being quiet. The very last thing she wanted was to force him to speak, especially if he had been having a bad day. Gokudera didn't like it, he didn't like the fact that he just couldn't speak with her, especially now since his sister had told him that he had hidden feelings for (y/n). He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to accept it, but how could he not when he felt so weird being around her? 

He could just ignore her, but being away only bothered him and made him want to immediately return to see her. He could just visit her more, but staying too close made him nervous and turned him into a stuttering, blushing mess. He didn't want her to see him as someone completely uncool, especially since he liked her company and absolutely refused to make a fool of himself in front of her. At that moment, she dropped a bag of candy hearts onto the ground by accident. Without thinking he knelt down and reached out to pick it up, only to brush his hands against hers. Lifting his head, he met with her regular, soft smile and bright (e/c) eyes. At that moment his sister's words rang in his head, echoing in his mind over and over again about his feelings which he kept denying.

"I really do have a crush..."

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Yamamoto Takeshi **

 

He had asked his father for the answer, wanting to know what it was that he felt whenever he spent time with (y/n). But his father didn't really help much, since he just laughed at him and told him to figure it out on his own, because the answer was staring him straight in the face. He wondered what would happen if he asked (y/n) or even _her_ father, since they were the only ones he could really trust with these sort of things. Sure he had his friends there and whatnot, but he didn't want to burden or confuse them with his problems. They had enough issues of their own to have to help him with his, so he'll be a man about it and figure it out on his own.

Making his way towards the shrine like always, he couldn't help but stop midway through the stairs, listening to the sweet tune that was being carried by the wind. Someone was playing traditional music on a bamboo flute. As the notes were played smoothly, Yamamoto slowly made his way up the stairs, taking his time in order to continue listening to the sweet song that reached his ears louder and louder the closer he seemed to get to the top. Once there, he couldn't help the rapid beating of his heart at the sight.

There she sat under the large tree, wearing a beautiful Hakama as she played that sweet tune on her flute. The sight in itself was incredible, the way her fingers pressed down on the flute to create different sounds, the soft wind blowing through her hair as well as the trees, causing some leaves to fall down gently near her. She played to her heart's content, eyes closed with Kiku laying next to her, as her father exited the shrine and smiled as he made his way towards him. Yamamoto hadn't noticed the look on his face, too busy staring at (y/n) and listening to her play to actually notice him. Standing next to the young teen, the elder man glared at him, not liking the easily recognizable look in his eyes. But he knew that there wasn't much he could do about it, especially since the situation the young teen was in reminded him of his own experience of his youth. Heaving a sigh, he lifted his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, watching as Yamamoto jumped in slight fright, before turning to meet the man's eyes with his own. "Oh... Hello sir, how are you?" He asked a bit dully, as though he were still dazed as was trying to awaken. (Y/n)'s father wanted to be angry with him, he really did, but he knew that it wouldn't accomplish anything and his daughter would probably be upset that he had scared off a friend of hers. "Hello there young Yamamoto, I see that you've dropped by once more for a visit." He greeted in response, watching as the young teen finally snapped out of his dazed state, shaking his head for a bit before turning to the elder man with his regular, bright smile. "Yup! I really do love it here! It's so nice and calming ah ha ha!" 

(Y/n)'s father let out a small smile, realizing that the young man had no clue about the feelings he had hidden within him, he didn't realize the way he glanced at (y/n) with a look of awe and longing, nor did he realize that he acted differently towards her. He had heard various stories about the young teen from Tsuyoshi, and he had seen the way he acted when he was around his friends when the elder man was out to shop for ingredients for dinner. He was different around his daughter, and often times very calm and protective of her, making sure she didn't push her body to its limit and carrying things for her so that she did little to no work around the shrine. Little displays of affections such as this only made the elder male feel very nostalgic, as he chuckled under his breath. Yamamoto couldn't help but tilt his head to the side in confusion, before laughing along with the elder man. After a few more minutes of them laughing, (y/n)'s father lifted his hand and clamped it onto Yamamoto's shoulder, sending the raven haired male a serious expression. Seeing this, the young, raven haired teen couldn't help but feel as though he had done something wrong to anger the man, for he never gave him such an expression before. "My son," he began, inwardly laughing at the way the young teen stiffened as a worried expression crossed his face. "I grant you permission to date her."

Yamamoto had to blink for a moment, as he tried to take in the words that had been spoken to him. He was confused,why would (y/n)'s father say that to him? Was he hoping to marry (y/n) off to anyone who became her friend? As he thought this, his eyes widened. He didn't want (y/n) to marry someone random, she should marry someone she loved, someone who loved her back and was willing to take care of her, someone like-

"Takeshi." 

The sound of his name caused him to jump once more, as he turned his head to glance over his shoulder. There stood his father, bright smile on his face as he gave a small chuckle. "I knew you'd come to terms with your feelings son." His father announced, laughing happily as he also placed a hand on his son's free shoulder. As his father began to chat happily with (y/n)'s father, he stood there in utter confusion, he wanted to know what was going on and what the two men meant when they were speaking to him about his feelings or marrying (y/n). As though understanding the confusion he felt, (y/n)'s father let out a sigh before smiling at him softly. "You haven't realized it yet, have you?" Yamamoto simply shook his head, wanting nothing more than to try and at least understand what it was that he needed to realize. It wasn't until his father had let out a joyous laugh and spilled the beans that he realized what they had been trying to tell him, and what it was he was trying to figure out on his own for so long. 

"You're in love you fool!"

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Sasagawa Ryohei **

Meditating just wasn't helping, he was feeling antsy and anxious, nervous with nothing but shaking hands as he tried to calm himself down. He had no idea what it was that he was feeling, but he had a strange love/hate relationship with this feeling. He didn't hate it, but he wasn't a big fan of it when he felt it. Was he sick? He couldn't be, since he only ever felt this way when he was next to (y/n), or when he saw her smile, or when she was actually kind to him and held his arm when he offered it for her to hold. He also felt strange when he was away from her, often worried if she was alright and feeling panicked when he called her and she didn't answer the phone. "GAH!!" He shouted up at the skies, as everyone at the park around him stiffened in shock. "THIS IS UNCOMFORTABLE AND ANNOYING TO THE EXTREME!!" He had been out for a run that morning, wanting to enjoy his weekend with some fun exercise, but of course he couldn't focus. His feelings as well as thoughts were bothering him, as he tried to rid himself of both with some healthy running. But it wasn't helping him at all, instead it was just irritating him more and more. Growling under his breath as he walked in the direction of his house, taking the long way through some of the shopping district in order to gather up all of his thoughts. 

As he walked about, glancing around every now and then, he couldn't help but stop by a flower shop, taking in the many different flowers out in the sun. "Is there someone on your mind, love?" An elder voice asked, as he rose his head from the flowers to stare at an elderly woman, holding a small girl in her arms. She sent him a smile, before walking up to him. "I can tell just by looking, someone is constantly on your mind." She told him, as he gasped and nodded at her. "YOU'RE RIGHT!" He exclaimed, regretting his raised voice when he noticed the little five year old flinch and begin to tear up. "S-Sorry..."

The elderly woman chuckled and shook her head, rocking the young child for a moment before turning back to him. "Please don't be, she's been like this since she was born. Anyways boy, back to what I was saying, who is the young girl that's been on your mind?" She asked, catching him off guard again. "Are you psychic?" He asked, raising a brow at the elder woman who simply laughed at him. "No no boy, I just recognize that look in your eyes, my husband had it, as did my son and someday, my granddaughter's boyfriend will have it." She explained, confusing him more and more as he thought about it. What could her husband, son and her granddaughter's future husband have that he also had? It was all so confusing, and strangely, it all made sense to him. But maybe he was being weird, and the little voice in the back of his head was just lying to him when it shouted out things he seemingly didn't want to believe. While he was lost in thought, he failed to notice the way the elderly woman had begun to look through her flowers, trying to find a specific one for the boy. Finally finding the ones she was looking for, she picked them up and wrapped them around in the small wrapping paper that her granddaughter was carrying around in her small hands. As Ryohei thought, his vision was suddenly blurred by two small flowers that had been shoved in his face. "What's this?" He muttered, lifting his head to see the young five year old holding the two tulips out to him, one a bright red and the other a bright yellow. They were beautiful, looking well kept and healthy all the while wrapped around some light pink wrapping paper. Taking tulips from her hand, he sent the young girl a soft smile and thanked her, before looking at them fondly. 

His mind then began to wonder, as an image of (y/n) filled him. He wondered if she liked flowers like most girls did, or if she would like the ones he'd give to her if he had the chance to.

The elderly woman let out a small chuckle, pleased to see that all too familiar look upon his face as he continued to gaze down at the tulips in thought. "Flowers have meanings, did you know that boy?" She began, as he lifted his head to stare at her with a confused expression. A chuckle escaped her lips, as she walked a bit closer to him, the small child in her arms gazing at him with curious (e/c) orbs that reminded him of a certain, short-tempered girl he knew. Reaching out towards the flowers, the elderly woman caressed the petals with her fingertips, before sending the young male a proud smile. "The red tulip stands for _'declaration of love,'_ while the yellow tulip stands for _'helplessly in love.'_ I only hope that with these, you'd get the hint." And get the hint he did, as his eyes widened in realization.

He had a crush on (y/n) (l/n). 

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Hibari Kyoya **

 

Realizing something he never knew he was capable of feeling for someone was not something pleasant for him, as he thought long and hard about the feelings he held. He didn't want nor need these feelings, yet he knew he couldn't get rid of them unless he starts avoiding (y/n) and never speaks to her nor see her face again. But just the mere thought of doing something like that made his chest hurt, and that only irritated him even more. He had probably known he had feelings that weren't mutual towards her for the past few weeks now, right about the time she laughed and smiled at him for a small joke he had repeated that Kusakabe had told him earlier that day. Hibird, whom had loved her with an intensity, had better understanding of his feelings for (y/n) than any human. Needless to say he jealous of the little bird, for he was able to sing for her and cuddle against her cheek, as well as say her name in his high pitched bird tone; all the while she would respond to him positively. That made him angry, because his feelings had changed and he could no longer be near her without feeling the way he did. He'd digest the supposed _'butterflies'_ he felt in his stomach, but he knew that was impossible since it was nothing but a strange and nauseating feeling he got when near her. Currently in the discipline committee office, Hibari tried to do some work, failing since his mind was preoccupied. He had no idea what he should do or what could be done to get rid of the feelings he held. He needed to get rid of them as soon as he could, or else he'd never be able to work and be near her in peace ever again. 

At that moment, Kusakabe entered the room with more papers in his hands, ready to have the shorter male sign and organize them. "Kyo san," he began, closing the door behind him and making his way towards the desk. "I've brought the papers you asked-"

"Where's (y/n)?" Hibari suddenly asked, not really caring that he had interrupted his supposed right hand man. Kusakabe shouldn't have been surprised, since he's noticed the way the shorter male acted when around said girl. If anything had happened to her, than no doubt would Hibari spring into action and bite anyone who messed with her to death. "She went to the convenient store to buy a late night snack with Hibird, since the two of you will be staying here tonight to patrol the school." After Kusakabe's explanation, Hibari grunted and went back to his work, trying hard to concentrate and ignore the feelings he felt. She kept popping into his mind, making it harder and harder for him to fully concentrate on anything. 

Noticing his slight, inner struggle, Kusakabe heaved a sigh and decided to speak, knowing that if he kept his mouth shut Hibari would never be able to fully understand the extent of his feelings for the girl. He'd probably assume that he was feeling a strong attraction and would undoubtedly dismiss the thought as though he saw her as a family member and nothing else. The least Kusakabe could do for the shorter male is entertain the idea that he was very infatuated or in love with the young teen, who was probably a perfect match for him since the two were alike in so many ways. Clearing his throat, Kusakabe captured Hibari's attention, ignoring the glare the shorter male sent him before he continued. "Kyo san, I know that something is bothering you and I wanted you to know that-" He was unable to finish his sentence, for Hibari stood up suddenly, causing the taller of the two to assume that he was about to be bitten to death for even speaking. That, however, was changed when he noticed the way the raven haired male turned to glare out the window with such an intensity that Kusakabe felt the glass would crack and burst in a matter of seconds. He rose an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what it had been that had gotten the young man's attention, he almost never stood up that abruptly nor did he simply glare at anything out the window unless someone was causing a commotion. But everything was quiet and school had been finished a long time ago, no one should even be on school grounds unless it was him, Hibari or (y/n). Walking over to the window with caution, Kusakabe took a peek to try and see what it was that had stirred Hibrai's anger. As he glanced out, his eyes widened as his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. 

Outside stood (y/n), with Hibird sitting on top of her head while she held a white plastic bag in one hand, all the while her free hand was being held tightly by that of another student. A male student. Said male student was blushing and appeared to be stuttering, all the while holding one small, pink rose in his free hand. At that moment Hibird turned around and spotted Hibari, quickly flapping his wings and flying towards the window to the disciplinary committee room. (Y/n) would have turned around to look to where Hibird had gone off to, but the young male quickly turned her around, making sure her attention was on him. Kusakabe saw the way Hibari clenched the hatch of the window with rage, before unlocking it and opening the window in order to allow Hibird to enter. As he extended his finger to let Hibird land on it, he stared at the little bird in hopes to understand what it was that was going on.

"Confession! Confession!" 

Kusakabe felt himself pale, as Hibari tensed. Kusakabe knew that Hibari only tensed when he was inwardly angry or when someone irritated him to no end, causing him to prepare himself to bite someone to death. "I like you (y/n)! I like you (y/n)!" Hibari seemed to have had enough, and had allowed Hibird to fly off towards the couch. He picked up his tonfas and prepared himself, placing one foot onto the windowsill as though he was about to jump. He growled when he saw (y/n) take the pink rose from the young male's hand, twirling between her fingers as the young teen smiled and blush as he gazed down at her. Kusakabe knew that Hibari would have no problem jumping out the window to go to her, but he couldn't have that. He had no idea that what he was feeling was not simply because he was fond of her like an ally. He liked her as something more, something special. Doing something he knew he would regret, Kusakabe reached out and wrapped his arms around the young male's body to hold him back. "Kyo san, please control yourself." He grunted, fighting with the shorter male's incredible strength, as Hibari struggled and growled in an attempt to jump. "Just let (y/n) san take care of it! She's smart and strong enough to do it." It had taken him a long time to calm the angry, and very vicious raven haired teen, but he eventually did it. (Y/n) had walked off with the rose in her hand, while the boy walked off with a skip in his step, all the while Hibari sent him a glare. When the two disappeared, the shorter male slowly calmed himself down, lowering his tonfa before leaning back as though he had wasted all of his energy getting angry and had finally drained himself. Kusakabe let out a soft sigh, before unwrapping his arms from the shorter teen's body, as Hibari let his leg get down from the windowsill. "Are you alright kyo san-" 

**BAM!**

Without warning Hibari had swung his tonfa and smacked him square in the face, as though warning him to never touch him or hold him back like that ever again. Rubbing his aching chin, Kusakabe watched with a confused expression, as Hibari stood there, clenching onto his tonfas tightly within his hands, his hair covering his eyes and not allowing the taller of the two to see what he was feeling. He seemed angry, confused and very, very irritated, as though he couldn't control himself no matter how hard he tried, and the very thought of having no control only irritated him even more. Kusakabe heaved a sigh and stood, dusting himself off as he tried to figure out how he could possibly help Hibari with his problems, especially since he looked as though this was the first time he's ever had to deal with this sort of problem in his youth. The more he thought to himself, the more he came to realize that simply treating Hibari as though he'd treat anyone else in that situation was _not_ a smart idea, especially since he hated being told what to do as well as being treated like a child. But even with this in mind, the young teen realized that it was better to just tell Hibari straight up and take whatever beating he received, knowing that if the shorter teen understood what it was that he felt than maybe he would have all his troubles at ease and no longer there. "Kyo san," Kusakabe continued, before taking a deep breath and finally saying the words he knew would bring him a beating. "You are in love with (y/n) san, that is why you feel the way you do when you're around her." Closing his eyes tightly, the tall teen waited to be smacked with the tonfas once more, only to receive nothing but silence. Popping his eyes open with caution, he was surprised to see the expression on Hibari's face as he stood there. 

His body was stiff as he stood up straight, his eyes wide as though he had just realized something he had been trying to discover for the past few months, his hands began to slack, causing him to drop the tonfas onto the ground with a loud clank. 

Hibari finally realized that he had a crush on (y/n) (l/n).

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Mukuro Rokudo **

 

"Well... What a predicament..." Mukuro mumbled to himself, as he glanced up at the sky he knew was nothing more than an illusion within his mind. He had called Chrome in there for a quick chat, hoping to see if his feelings were just mere intrigue and not what he had been thinking they were. Being with (y/n) made him feel happy and calm, not to mention that he actually had fun when she would run and he'd chase after her, wanting to see if his illusions would eventually get to her. Using his illusions he would change the scenery to make it seem like they were in a different place, however, his illusions had begun to change as did his once neutral feelings for her. They had gone from messy, creepy and cold, to warm, clean and comforting. The once dead forest he used to create for her, turned into a blooming forest with healthy trees and plant life. The once evil and dangerous looking beasts he created to chase after her were now adorable and harmless creatures that chased and cuddled her. Her soft and mocking chuckles turned into full laughter when she frolicked and danced sweetly in his illusions. He didn't want it to be what he thought it was, that would mean he was weak. And he knew he wasn't weak, he was better than any emotion that tried to overpower him, he wouldn't let them get a hold on him and tie him down. 

The sound of footsteps caught his attention, as he spotted Chrome make her way towards him in her signature white dress. A small smile appeared on his face, as he hopped down from the tree branch he had been sitting on in order to greet her. "Chrome..." He spoke, as she smiled and ran to him. She was always happy when he called for her, especially since he was almost never there unless it was necessary. "Mukuro sama." She greeted, smiling up at him brightly as he smiled back. A soft wind blew by the two of them, as the purple haired male took in a deep breath in order to tell the young girl the problem he seemed to be having. "Chrome-"

She simply smiled up at him and let out a soft giggle. "Mukuro sama, do you have a crush on (y/n) san?" The blunt way she had said it took him by surprise, he had no idea she would actually say it out loud. He supposed that having Chrome hang out with (y/n) had toughen the young teen up, since he had taken notice that Chrome was happier and much stronger than she used to be. Not that she minded, especially since this meant she could take care of herself much better now. Shaking away his surprise, the purple haired illusionist let out a small chuckle, amused with how Chrome was able to tell him the feelings he had been concerned about before so easily. "Kufufufufufu, you assume that I actually have such feelings for her?" He asked, before turning to walk towards a small flower, that seemed to be growing near the tree he was just recently at. It was a Pansy, a beautiful purple Pansy that was growing beautifully there, enjoying the sun as it beamed down at it. "I assure you Chrome, I simply see her as nothing but a pet of mine. She is someone who amuses me and even brings me a great challenge when I try to scare her." He continued, reaching out to gently touch the soft petals of the Pansy flower, watching as it began to sway softly with the wind. Chrome gave a small smile, before walking towards him and kneeling down next to him as she watched the flower with bright eyes full of intrigue. "If that's true, then why is a Pansy growing here Mukuro sama?" He wanted to respond, but he had no idea why himself, especially since he had no idea about the Pansy nor its actual purpose there in his mind. "Mukuro sama, this is your illusion and it's in your mind, that's how we communicate right?" She began, turning to glance down at the small, single Pansy that had grown there standing proudly to greet them. "This Pansy wasn't here before, but I noticed that it had started growing a while back. (Y/n) showed me a book about beautiful flowers and their meanings, and seeing this one means that your subconscious is trying to tell you something." Mukuro kept his mouth shut, listening to what his Chrome had to say as he continued to gently caress the sweet petals of the small flower. He didn't want to believe her, but she had a point. 

Everything in that illusion was connected to his mind, to his subconscious. Whatever appeared in that one place or field, it all had a meaning, and he would always pay attention to it. But when the Pansy had started growing there, he hadn't paid much attention to it, thinking that it was probably there for no reason. Chrome let out another soft giggle, before reaching out to touch the petals of the flower with such care, as she turned to the purple haired male. "A Pansy flower represents _'loving thoughts,'_ so it means that someone has been on your mind often and you think of them in a way that's more than just friends." Her words stuck a cord deep within him, as realization washed over his whole body as though he had been hit by a huge, cold wave.

He's never felt like this before, and he never really thought he would. But maybe, just maybe, Chrome was right. Realizing that he had romantic feelings for (y/n) only brought a small smirk to his lips, as he let out a small laugh. 

She always seemed to amaze him in the strangest ways possible. 

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Lambo **

 

He was Italian, so love and romance came naturally to him. He already assumed he had a small attraction towards the kind, beautiful young girl, but nowadays he was having trouble trying to figure out if it really was just an attraction. Spending time with her, as well as taking her out for a treat every now and then, always made him happy. Her smiles made his heart skip a beat, her laugh made his stomach churn and the way she said his name brought a shiver down his spine. All the small things he felt for her made him question his motives, was he really just attracted to her? Or could this be something else, something more? 

Seeing the bigger picture _did_ make him wonder a lot, but he guessed that was normal, especially for a fifteen year old boy such as himself. So maybe this was nothing but hormones raging at him to do something, not that he actually would without her consent, that and he was too young for that sort of thing. From a distance he could see the flower shop, amazed by how much it had grown since he had last been there, as the flowers bloomed brighter and much more beautiful than they did the first time he had set foot in that shop. He remembered hearing about how popular it was back when he was five years old, but now it just seemed better, much bigger and even more popular now that it had been taken over by the elderly woman's daughter and granddaughter. He missed visiting the shop, especially since he had begun to avoid it due to all the strange feelings he got just being near it. It wasn't that he had begun to grow sick of the scent of flowers or even all the bright colours that always caught his eyes, it was just that his stomach would twist itself into knots and turning it into an almost nauseating feeling every time he looked at (y/n), hear her sweet voice or even just brush his hands against hers accidentally. He had chickened out after that and did the one thing he still regrets weeks after, he turned tail and ran off. Heading to the Vongola residence, he had been told by Tsuna's wife that he should probably return, that the young girl was probably missing him and that he should never keep a woman waiting or else she would be snatched up by another man. The thought of another man touching her or being near her both frightened and angered him, downright to the point where he had stormed his way towards the flower shop without fully thinking things through. Here he was, just a few feet away from the shop with his hands shoved into his pockets as he slowly inched closer, all the while trying to avoid the many customers that walked in and out of the shop.

"Ah! Lambo!"

At the sound of his name, the young teen turned, surprised to see (y/n)'s mother simply standing there with a bright smile on her face. She seemed happy to see him, looking as though she had missed him all the while she held some Stephanotis Snapdragons in a giant pot in her hands. Seeing that the pot looked a bit heavy, Lambo immediately walked towards her and took the pot from her hands, nodding at her as she gave him her thanks. She was a kind woman, always there to greet him and rush him inside to spend time with (y/n), and he should be grateful since he knew she was never like that with most guys his age. She saw something in him that reminded her of her grandfather, great grandfather, father and even husband. It was that very, sparkling glint in his eyes that spoke a million words, every time he would glance in her daughter's direction. It was the way his voice softened when he spoke to her, or how he would sometimes have his arms out in front of him without noticing, as thought to catch her fumbling daughter in case she fell. It was the little things such as this that made her see him in a different light than she saw all the other boys that had tried to flirt with her. 

With a smile, she watched as the young teen placed the large pot of Stephanotis onto a large cart filled with other various of flowers. "I haven't seen you in a while, (y/n)'s been worried about you." She asked, smirking as she saw the way the boy's body stiffened. He probably did what most boys did when they start coming to terms with their feelings, he ran away to think of the many possibilities, before returning, unable to take much of the unbearable feeling of not being able to see the one they had begun to fall for. A chuckle bubbled within her the more she thought about it. Boys were strange, but so were females, they each deserve a push in order for them to understand or else it would take them forever to figure it out. And by the time they _do_ figure it out, it was too late. "Lambo, (y/n)'s inside if you want to see her." She watched as he stiffened once more, shoulders jumping up as the hands in his pockets began to dig themselves deeper as he tried to answer. "Uh... I-I'm busy so... She might not want to see me..." He responded, turning to her with a nervous smile. It was obvious that he wanted to see her, to speak with her again but he was too much of a coward to actually enter. A smile made its way towards the young woman's lips as she walked up to him, stopping in front of him as she lifted her hand to place it onto his shoulder in a gentle yet motherly way. "Hon, I understand how you're feeling, but if you don't accept it you'll never get her."   
He simply raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, not really sure if what she was saying had something to do with what he had been feeling lately. "Yes, it is _exactly_ what you're thinking," she continued, squeezing his shoulder in encouragement and watching as his eyes widened in shock. "You _do_ have feelings for her, and they are pretty much beyond attraction. Try to understand that you _do_ like her as _more_ than friends, even if you deny it, you _do_ care for her the most."

She inwardly smiled when his eyes began to flash with realization, before he glanced down at the ground as though to process everything. He finally understood, but he felt bad.

He was Italian, how did he not see this coming?!

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Reborn **

 

This was bad, he knew it. He wasn't stupid, so the moment he started to get these feelings he knew right away what they were and what caused them. Aside from the fact that he was Italian and knew a thing or two about romance and passion, he was very smart and could get a clue as to how it all began. Spending time with her and hearing her speak when he knew she was a girl of few words, taking her out to dinner as well as talking and having her listen to his problems helped speed the process of him falling for her more and more. He knew he was in a big predicament, especially since he already had a girlfriend, and falling for someone else was just not his thing. It was so cliche, and yet, he was strangely fine with it. But he had no one to talk to about this, especially since the only person he _did_ trust enough to tell all of these things to, was the exact same person that was causing him to go through that very same problem. Gripping his hat, the tall hit man pulled it down to his face and growled. He was becoming frustrated, wanting to know why he even grew these feelings for this _one_ girl, especially when he had a girlfriend who loved him dearly and wanted to marry him. 

As he was sitting in an empty cafe, with his semi-cold and barely touched espresso there, waiting for him to drink and enjoy the beverage like always, he pondered for hours on end as to how he could get out of that very strange and dangerous situation. He had gone there wanting to calm down and get his thoughts together, but that wasn't helping him as much as he had been hoping it would. He had also been staying away from (y/n), avoiding her when he saw her out in the streets and not once going to visit her home or shop. It was cowardly, and he knew it was, but what other choice did he have other than to avoid it completely? Bianchi had begun to grow suspicious, and that only added to the fact that he needed to avoid her, lord knows what might have happened if she had caught Reborn spending so much time with (y/n). Then again he shouldn't even be worried, I mean it wasn't like he was cheating on his girlfriend or anything, he was just hanging out with someone he sees as a friend. Or in this case, saw as a friend. He knew Bianchi was the jealous type and would definitely get the wrong idea, and he knew he would probably be the one that gave her that idea. He did hug (y/n) often, and like always he'd greet her the Italian way by kissing both her cheeks for every hello and goodbye. It's even more obvious to any outsider that he had feelings for the young girl since he loved to extend his arm out for her to hold onto while they walked, he spoke to her often and brought her gifts such as flowers and even new tools for her to use in her shop, hell he even hugged her closer and would hold her for a long period of time when he knew he would be gone for a few weeks on a mission without being able to communicate with her. _'Dear god I make it seem as though she's my Amante.'_ He thought, leaning his whole body back against the chair with his hat still covering his eyes. Everyone watching him only pitied him, knowing that he was a man facing girl troubles just by the way he groaned and sighed in utter frustration and defeat. He didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Bianchi, but he also didn't want to sacrifice his friendship with (y/n) either. He loved and cared for both of them, and although his head was telling him that Bianchi was his woman, his heart was screaming something else completely different. He knew that his feelings for (y/n) had changed, but he didn't want to break Bianchi's heart, and knowing all of this simply confused him to the point where he just wanted to rip out his own hair and punch a wall until his knuckles bled. With a final sigh he sat up straight in his chair, fixing his hat and picking up his cold espresso to take a sip of it. Now was not the time to be going crazy over a weird love battle he was having, he needed to grow up and be the mature one. He always had a plan for any and all situations, so coming up with one for this situation in particular shouldn't be that hard. While taking a sip of his espresso, Reborn turned his head and took a quick glance out the window, before his eyes widened at the sudden sight. 

Standing there across the street in a beautiful white dress with matching flats, was non-other than (y/n) herself. The change in appearance shocked him, for he never seen the girl dressed in anything so feminine before. Normally (y/n) would wear a green jumper, shorts and a long shirt or just plane old jeans with a hoodie, this was the first time he's ever seen her in a dress. Needless to say she looked absolutely beautiful, and just gazing at her right now only brought one question into mind.   
Why was she wearing a dress in the first place?

He wanted to know, as he pushed down that strange thought that she was meeting someone. Shaking his head the young hit man just sat there, watching her intensely as he came to realize that he could not tear his eyes away. What was it about her that just made him stare like a creep that he knew he wasn't? Was it the fact that she was dressed differently, with slight make up on her face and plump looking lips, appearing as though she were ready for a date? Or was it that it was the first time in three months that he had seen her, ever since he started to avoid her? As questions like this and more entered his mind, the young, raven haired male spotted someone approaching her from the corner of his eye, someone he knew all too well. There he stood, hair slicked back, suit wrinkle-free and on point, all while holding a bouquet of roses in his hands as his eyes gazed at (y/n) like that of a high school boy with a crush. Something within Reborn began to suffocate him, as he watched the two meet up and chat. She received the flowers with a slight smile on her face, all the while Giannini stood there, stuttering like a fool and blushing as red as the bouquet of roses. Without realizing it, the hand that had been holding onto the cup of espresso tightened to the point where his knuckles were a ghostly white and the cup began to shake. His eyes narrowed, sending the Vongola inventor a venomous glare all the while wanting nothing more than to break the arm that had extended itself for her to take. He should have seen this coming, knowing that he had been the one to teach (y/n) to always take the arm of a man who extended it to her so that they may walk together. His heart felt as though it had shattered into a million pieces just watching her wrap her hand around his arm, as the two walked off.

At that moment he knew, he fully understood the true depth within his feelings as his heart sank just thinking about what those two would do if the date went into the direction his mind was thinking it would. 

Standing up suddenly, he reached into his pocket and slapped some money down onto the table, before making his way out of the cafe door and down the streets to follow them. He wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't allow Giannini to get his hands on (y/n) or see her as often as he had. He would stop it as best he could with every and all apologies to Bianchi. He was deeply sorry to the woman, but he just couldn't deny it, he could not deny himself the truth that had been staring at him in the face the past three months. 

He was in love with (y/n), and he'd be damned if he let anyone else have her.

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Xanxus **

 

She had this planned, he knew she did, she planned everything! She was always prepared and knew every last detail as to what she will wear that very day to the time she will brush her teeth. Knowing this, he already knew it was possible that she planned for him to start feeling strange feelings around her. She was probably the magnet that dragged him in, and he had no idea how to stop it. He tried dating other women to get her out of his head, but seeing her for one second ruined everything.

She probably knew how to piss him off without doing much, all she needed to do was to speak with another man, see another man, or even spend time and listen to another man. Hell, she could be looking at another man by accident and it will still piss him off to no end. But even when she pissed him off, she was also able to make him feel calm and happy to make up for it. All she needed to do was spend her free time with him, even bringing him his lunch when he forgot it or calling out his name when she needed something. Of course, he had no idea as to what it was that made him feel this way towards her, but he was smart enough to know this wasn't just a simple attraction to her. It was probably more than that, but he had no idea just what it was exactly, most of the time he tried to ignore what was being shouted at him in the back of his mind. 

Turning his head towards the sound of his bedroom door opening, he felt his stomach churn at the sight of her, poking her head inside the room to stare right at him with that stern expression on her face. "There you are!" She exclaimed, walking in fully as she kept the door wide opened while she made her way towards the bed where he laid. He's had countless sleepless nights, and due to that he ended up sleeping in most of the time. Stopping at the side of his bed, she glanced down at him with a tired expression, one that resembled that of a mother who was disappointed in her child. "Xansxus, you _do_ know we have a meeting in a short while, correct?" She asked, knowing the answer to that already. She had somehow been bought off from the Bovino family, as the ninth asked for her to work under the Vongola name. Normally one would assume that she would say no, since a lot of people respected their families and almost never abandoned them. However, one of the Bovino men had hurt her in more ways than he could have ever imagined, and that was one of the main reasons that she had left the Bovino and gone with the Vongola. Xanxus had gotten permission from his father to destroy the man that had done such a thing, not liking the fact that he had been left alive when clearly he deserved to die. That had been a couple of years back, as he glanced up at the young woman with a blank expression. His eyes took in her pretty form, from the black heels of her feet, up her black pantyhose, to the way her hair was pinned up just perfectly. She was still her same old self, only this time, she seemed a lot happier than she had been when they had first met. Thinking about the old days, he wondered how he had been able to see her from a distance and not want to punch someone, especially since having her by his side was a much better feeling that seeing her by someone else's. "You feeling alright?" She suddenly asked, as a concerned expression crossed her features. Leaning down she placed one hand onto the side of the bed near his head to balance herself, while lifting the other in order to place it onto his forehead. "You've been getting paler and paler lately, have you been eating alright or are you neglecting your meals?"

Closing his eyes Xanxus just grunted, liking the way her soft hand felt on his skin, wanting to feel nothing more than just her there with him. Without a second thought he reached out and grabbed her forearm, pulling her down so that she laid next to him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, all the while burying his nose in her soft hair. "W-What? Xanxus!" She growled, struggling to escape the younger male's grip, not liking the way he simply tightened his hold and kept his eyes shut. He loved the way it felt, being there with her and enjoying how well her body fit in with his, moulding as though they had been made for each other. He grunted when she suddenly pushed his face away from her hair, causing him to let her go for a split second. Taking that small window of opportunity, she quickly wiggled her way out of his arms and hopped right off of the bed. "Xanxus Vongola," she growled under her breath, standing up off of the bed and turning to face him, all the while fixing her hair and clothes while sending him a glare. "How dare you? Have you no shame? You should _not_ just up and grab anyone like that!" Rolling his eyes he simply re-positioned himself and laid back down, trying to ignore her voice while he forced his mind to go back to sleep. "Shut up woman, get out of here and leave me alone." He grumbled, not really wanting her to leave but saying it just so that she didn't suspect a thing. He didn't want to be seen as weak, especially when he had begun to treat her differently from all the others in the house. She shouldn't realize it either, but he was sure she would eventually, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, no doubt the nosy maids would let her know or make a quick comment to her here or there. Fixing her shirt, the young woman let out a small 'humph' in annoyance and turned on her heels, walking away from the bed towards the open door. 

He popped an eye open and watched as she left, all the while trying to ignore the deep want he felt of reaching out to her and bringing her back, to make her stay by his side at all costs no matter what his father or anyone else said. "Oh, and by the way." She suddenly said, causing him to turn his head and stare at her with an irritated expression, as though to ask what it was that she wanted from him. Without looking over her shoulder, she reached out and grabbed the doorknob, readying herself to exit the room right after she finished speaking with him. "Don't you **_ever_** use me as a substitute for the woman you have deep feelings for, that would only break her heart and she'll end up running into the arms of another man. If you like her in ways that make it unbearable to spend one day without seeing her just once, simply tell her and get it over it or else you'll lose her and it'll be all your fault for being a coward." Without another word she closed the door behind her, leaving him there in silence as he tensed.

Had she found out? Did she know? But she had said a girl that he liked, so she knew he had feelings for someone, just not who. She was a sharp woman, that's what she was. He should have seen it coming, knowing well that she would figure out how he acted differently from normal. But her words were true, and just thinking about them over and over again in his head made him angry. Would she run into the arms of another man? Would he really lose her if he didn't do something right away? If there was anything that Xanxus wasn't, it was a coward. He had finally come to realize that what she had said was true, and he was very infatuated with her, so infatuated, he thinks he might actually be in love with her.

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

**Squalo**

 

"Voi!!!" He growled, throwing and smashing things left and right, slicing different objects up with his swords in a blind rage. "THIS MAKES NO SENSE!!!" As he picked up a chair and threw it at a wall, the door to the room burst open, as Xanxus sent him a glare. "What are you doing." He asked in a low growl, a vein popped from his forehead as he tried hard not to lose control and get angry at him. _She_ was still in the house, and the last thing he needed was for her to leave thanks to his anger problems like last time. Ignoring him, the white haired male continued, as his bangs began to fly left and right, his hair slightly damp due to the vase of flowers he had thrown earlier, not realizing that some of the shards and water had gotten stuck to it along with a few leaves and flower petals here or there. Belphegor, who was walking by the door, poked his head inside and laughed as he took notice of how the room looked. Ever since he locked himself in the room a few weeks ago, the white haired male had been nothing but spazzing every now and then, getting angry at anyone that looked at him the wrong way be it fellow men or maids of the house. "Ushishishishi, someone seems to be throwing a tantrum." He chuckled, before walking away with Mammon following closely behind. 

Ignoring him, Xanxus walked inside and grabbed a vase, aiming it at Squalo before throwing it. He watched with satisfaction as it hit the white haired male in the face and bounced off slightly, causing him to fall backwards and hit the ground, while the vase shattered into a million pieces a few inches away from his face. "Calm the hell down, or I'll blow your head off." Xanxus warned, before turning around and walking out the door, all while Lussuria frantically ran up to Squalo and began to check on him, getting ready to take out his first aid kit in order to heal the injured man. Levithan, who was watching from near the door, ran after Xanxus and began to follow him, calling after his name as though he were in love with the man.

Thinking that, it all clicked in his mind, as he turned to a groaning and grumbling Squalo while wearing a large smile on his face. "Oh! I understand now!" He squealed, causing the white haired male to sent him a look of confusion and annoyance, waiting for him to actually hurry up and heal him so that he could continue on with his rampage of confusion. Giggling, Lussuria clapped his hands together and sent Squalo a bright smile, one a mother would her child who had done something to make her proud. "Oh my dear Squalo!" He exclaimed, leaning in to give the young male a big hug, only to have him lean away in disgust. "I can't believe it! You're in love!" 

Hearing these words made the white haired male's heart stop, especially since he knew that he, of all people, was incapable of feeling something so useless. Without another word he lifted his hand and swung it at Lussuria, growling when the man simply dodged it, heart still in his eyes at the insane assumption that Squalo was actually in love. For what felt like hours, Squalo swung at the man, trying to land a decent hit, all the while Lussuria let out a bubbly laugh and continued to taunt and chant, avoiding each and every single attack that had been thrown at him. "Oh Squalo dear! You don't have to deny it you know," Lussuria would say, ducking just in time as the white haired male tried to cut him with his sword. "Being in love is a wonderful feeling! OH! Please tell me you fell for that wonderful girl you seem to love spending time with after every mission!" Squalo knew who he was talking about, gritting his teeth at the thought of Lussuria bringing her into this. He hadn't been as careful after one mission like he normally was, and had immediately left to go see her as soon as he returned to Italy. Lussuria, being the annoying and bothersome person that he was had followed him, curious to see who and what it was that had gotten Squalo's full attention. It was then that he had seen her, and since then he had blabbed to everyone, including Xanxus and his secretary. This had enraged Squalo, especially when Belphegor and Mammon made jokes about wanting to meet her, along with Xanxus stating that if he became weak thanks to one woman he would kill her without a second thought. Sure, seeing Xanxus' secretary smack him for making that remark was amusing, but he couldn't begin to describe the feeling of dread that befell him when he had heard his boss say such a thing. His instincts and knowledge of Xanxus told him that he was not lying, and that he could do it with little to no hesitation. His only solution to the problem? Stop seeing her. He hadn't gone to visit her at all and made sure to preoccupy his time drinking and going on as many missions as he possibly could. Of course, after about two weeks in a half, he had lost it. His blood began to boil while he fought with himself, trying to kill whatever urges he felt to see her. This was weakness, he needed to fight it, and if he could beat it than he would succeed in becoming stronger. 

But that easier said than done. That day he had begun to think about her and didn't stop, things from what she was most likely doing to where she could most likely be. But then his thoughts started to head into an unwanted direction, causing himself to stir up his own emotions to the point where he was throwing a tantrum. Who was she with? Was it a man? Was she doing anything with said man? Did she forget about him? Where was she with this man, at his house or hers? Where they at the special, quiet places that she would often be when she was with him? Thoughts such as this and more began to pop into his mind, causing his rage to bubble inside him and make him want to just destroy something and slice up anyone who stood in his way. By now, he was standing in the middle of the trashed bedroom, with nothing but his heavy breathing and beating heart. Lussuria had sung about love over and over again, telling him to accept his feelings before anything else, or he might lose her. Once he was done his little performance of annoyance towards Squalo, he had spun his way, literally twirl, out of the room while closing the door behind him.

Just thinking about what he was told, along with his feelings, emotions inside of him began to stir. They gripped him tightly in a way that he felt he couldn't breath, burning through his veins the more his mind thought about it, as though they wanted him to accept defeat. He was too prideful for that to ever happen, but it was becoming unbearable, obviously he couldn't just accept it that easily.

Could he?

Growling under his breath, Squalo lifted his hand and gripped his face, wanting nothing more than to stop his thoughts and everything else that he was feeling. They were unwanted, unneeded, and they only dragged him down to the point where he would probably fail a mission. And he NEVER failed a mission. The more he thought about not letting these emotions take over him, the more pain he seemed to feel. But it wouldn't be such a bad thing to accept, in fact, he needed a wife to tend to him didn't he? This wouldn't be a defeat, this would be a win, especially since he'd be receiving a trophy wife like Xanxus who had that secretary of his. To the others he may just treat her like a subordinate, but Squalo knew that was only a front. Xanxus would lean his forehead affectionately on her shoulder when he assumed that they were alone, and he called her name out when he was in the shower. Being a man, it was obvious and gross what their boss was doing during his cold showers. As a smirk made its way towards his lips, he felt that burning sensation in his veins as well as that tightening feeling in his heart leave. He realized that he had feelings for her, but they weren't necessarily love, they were more like a want. She was just someone he _wanted_ for the moment, that was it. 

It may not be much, but he was slowly accepting it, and it helped for the time being.

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

**Belphegor**

 

Mammon had told him, but he decided not to believe him. He wasn't like Squalo or his boss, who had both fallen for a girl who couldn't protect herself from anything, he was better than them. He was a prince after all, so it was only natural that he would have a liking for his toys, such as the pretty young soldier that seemed to ignore his existence from time to time. But that didn't bother him, for he knew how to recapture her attention and keep it to himself. Lately he's been trying too hard, however, wanting her attention for a longer period of time rather than just for an hour or two. His time visiting her had also grown, going from two hours a day to four, then six, and eventually just turning into a whole day. Most of his time visiting there didn't involve speaking with her, but watching her from afar as she ordered and commanded her students, and that was more than enough entertainment for him. 

"You're spacing off again." 

Being snapped away from his memories with the young soldier, the prince turned and sent Mammon a glare, not pleased that he had interrupted him. "Mammon, what do you want?" He asked harshly, before turning to head back to the direction of his bedroom. He hadn't realized that he had been standing in the middle of the hallway, laughing to himself as he thought back to the pretty young peasant he had taking a liking to. Mammon followed behind him, floating as he watched the prince and the way he acted when thinking about a certain someone. "She's preoccupying your mind again." Mammon told him, taking in the way the young blond's shoulders had tensed. "I'm sure you know by now that what I told you was true, and that you are-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence, as he dodged a knife that had been thrown at him. Belphegor stood there, smile still in place as he laughed to himself. But Mammon knew otherwise, the young prince was irritated and didn't want to hear or acknowledge the obvious truth even if it stood and smacked him in the face. His mind denied it, not wanting to hear it at all and simply wanting to live out his days stalking the young soldier. Because that's what he had been doing lately, stalking. He had slowly begun to lose the courage to walk up to her like he normally would, now just standing behind a few feet away watching her every move. He couldn't bare being next to her for too long, yet he couldn't stand being away, and knowing that irritated him as well as made him want to throw a tantrum like Squalo did. But he didn't want to waste energy on that, he was too lazy to throw a tantrum, get angry and scream at the skies for getting such strange yet annoying feelings when around a simple girl. 

Mammon watched intensely as Belphegor walked to his room, not wanting to admit to himself that he did like the young soldier, more than he's ever liked anyone else in his entire life. All those girls he strung along in the past, all those pretty faces he's met up with, those smiles he's received, those hugs and kisses, all of them were nothing compared to what he wanted when he met up with a certain female soldier. A smirk made its way towards Mammon's lips, as he thought up of a plan to make sure Belphegor accepts his words. He may be working for free but if there's another thing he likes, it's proving that he's right.

Entering Belphegor's room, the small, Arcabaleno glanced around and heaved a sigh, before creating his illusion. The young prince that had been laying on his couch soon found himself resting on grass, which had caused him some confusion, especially since he recognized the area he was laying on. Sitting up he glanced around, surprised to see the fence he would cross over on his right, and nothing but forest on his left. Shrugging his shoulders the young prince stood and began to make his way towards the fence, preparing himself to hop over and look for his favourite soldier. This was obviously an illusion of Mammon's, since he would definitely remember heading towards the boot camp to visit his little peasant. 

But as he got there, he witnessed a sight that would forever be burned in his memory and clench his heart until it bled. There was (y/n), laughing and smiling, all while in the arms of another man. And not just any man, the one he knew she was the closest to at the boot camp, that jerk named Matteo. The sight of them together enraged him, making him want to strangely the Italian male until his face turned purple and he could no longer breath. How dare he go near her like that? How dare she allow him to be so friendly with her? Why did the mere sight of them hugging and laughing in each other's arms irritated him to the point of him actually feeling physical pain. At that moment Matteo turned his head and smirked at Belphegor, causing the blond male to scowl at him, his normal smile now gone as he stood there, wanting to reach for his blades. "I told her I liked her and she became mine, since you didn't step up to the plate." 

He wanted to scream, to throw a tantrum and take her, but all he could do was stand there. Hands shaking with his arms twitching every now and then as he tried to move, but his body remained frozen on the spot. He should attack, he should attack him and show him what happens when you touch something that didn't belong to you. "I do like her...." Belphegor muttered, a vein popping in his head as Matteo laughed at him. "I do like her, I like her and she's mine!" Finally able to move he grabbed his blades and threw them at Matteo, watching as they hit his chest dead on. A smile made its way towards the blond prince's lips as he gave out a small laugh in victory, but his victory was short-lived, as everything began to cover itself in mist. (Y/n) hummed before turning to him, a smug look on her face as she took a quick step forward. "I knew I was right." She told him, only this time, her voice was different. It sounded like a cocky, greedy two year old. Growling, Belphegor clenched his fists and threw a knife at the fake, (y/n) illusion. "Mammon!" He began, as everything went back to being his bedroom at the Varia HQ, with Mammon floating in the spot that (y/n) had once stood. "Ara ara..." He began, before floating towards the door. "I was right, this proves that you like her." 

The Arcabaleno escaped just in time as Belphegor prepared himself, taking out multiple blades and attacking the two year old with no mercy. He wasn't going to let him have the last laugh, no, not at all.

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Irie Shoichi **

 

She was still gone on that one week family trip, but that was probably a good thing. He needed some time to himself, some time to think things through and figure out what was wrong with him. Spending time with someone so often and trying hard to figure out what sort of feelings one is holding for said someone was difficult. He just couldn't handle it, he didn't know why. It was obvious that there was something there, but it was also obvious that it wasn't something that one would find in a platonic relationship. 

The more he thought about it, the more confused he grew, wanting to know just how he could come to terms with his feelings. Heaving a sigh the young teen sat up and began to make his way out of the bedroom. No one was home so he had the whole house to himself, that means he got to eat what he wanted and got stay up as late as he wanted. Heading into the kitchen, he took out a juice box from the fridge and picked up a bag of chips from the cupboard, before making his way towards his bedroom. At times like these, when he was feeling troubled, he would go to the one place he knew he receive some answer.

Good old fashion internet and question forums. 

Sitting down at his computer, he opened up Google and began to look up _'What To Do When Nervous Around a Girl Who's Your Friend,'_ and of course, the websites were unexpected. Searches such as _'9 Tips to STOP Getting Nervous Around Girls.'_ or _'How to Not Be Shy Around Girls,'_ and even a _'How To Not Be Nervous Around Guys.'_ Started to pop up, not exactly being the sites he wanted. Heaving a sigh he continued to browse and see which one of these sites could actually help him. He had issues being near her, what with his heart racing and his face heating up to the point where he would feel like passing out, all of these feelings just seemed to bring him trouble. He wanted to get rid of his nervousness, it wasn't helping him with his friendship and he didn't want to lose her. She brought a smile to his face and he felt so relaxed when near her, it made all the stress of the days he spent at school melt away just listening to her laugh. As he scrolled down, he couldn't help but raise a brow at one of the specific sites that seemed to stand out the most. 

**_How to Talk to Your Crush Without Being Crushed._**

Raising a brow, he decided to click on it and read the article, completely shocked at the site and its advice. He shouldn't be there, especially when this had nothing to do with the issue he was trying to fight. Suddenly, it began to slowly grow in his mind, eating away at him as though the answer to his problem was right at the tip of his tongue, but something in him was denying it. He wanted the answer, but he himself was stopping it from being revealed. Swallowing hard, he opened up another tab and began to type. His fingers hesitated just above his keyboard for a moment, as though he were afraid of what he might find, but he eventually fought against that fear and began to type out his question. Ignorance is the father of fear, and the only way to get rid of it was to know what you can, that is why knowledge is power, it made you fearless. A chuckle escaped his lips, as he thought of the very girl who had told him those words. That adventurous, fearless young girl that loved to drag him around from place to place, enjoying the day and making him realize that there was more to life and the world than living in the virtual world or just going to school and coming back home. Quickly typing out his question, he waited for the screen to load the multiple sites, all the while he reached for his bag of chips and opened them, reaching in and taking a bite of the first one that he could grab. The screen showed him multiple pages and links for him, as he examined each one, making sure that he clicked on the right one. The first page didn't seem to have the answers he was looking for, then again what was he expecting when he typed _'How Do You Know You Have a Crush on Your Friend?'_ Into the search engine. Being desperate, he clicked on the second page and continued to browse, suddenly becoming intrigued with the first one that popped up at the top of the list. _'20 Signs Your Crushing on Your Best Friend'_ stood out, as he felt compelled to click on that blue link. Was that really a good idea? What if he was just getting sick, and it had nothing to do with having a crush on (y/n)? I mean, she was his sister! Not blood related nor step but still, he saw her as a little sister! But his heart ached at the thought, screaming at him in a tiny voice that this feeling was something different, it wasn't what he was thinking it was. Swallowing hard and ignoring the way him mind was screaming at him, warning him that once he entered there was no turning back, he clicked on the blue link and watched as the site loaded up with gifs and a list of twenty things to show that he may or may not have a crush on (Y/n).

**_1\. Suddenly your bestie looks really attractive._ **

The first point seemed strange, it was blunt and not really what he had been expecting, but at least it went straight to the point rather than having a long blog talking about something that he probably didn't need to be told. He hated it when he read those, and liked that the people of this website actually acknowledged that some people hated that. The first pointer did make sense to him, especially since he was thinking about her a lot nowadays. The way her hair seemed to shine a little more than usual, especially when she turned her head to him to ask a question, it would make the sun beam down and cause her to glow in a way that he almost mistook her for an angel. Shaking his head, he tried to stay focus, this didn't explain anything. 

**_2\. And you start to think about them all the time._ **

Well that was true, he did have her in mind a lot more than he used to. Sure she was his best friend and all, and he often worried about her well-being, but lately his thoughts had gone from friendly to how beautiful she looked yesterday or how her laugh ranged in his ears, especially the way she looked at him with that bright smile of hers when she was excited. 

**_3\. You start actually caring what you look like around them._ **

He had started combing and trimming his hair, and he tried to wear the nicest clothes he owned, feeling extremely happy when she noticed and complimented his attire. He made sure his glasses were cleaned well, as well as his clothes and shoes since he never wanted to look dirty or make him look bad in front of her- 

It was at that moment when it all came crushing down on him, the feelings his heart was trying to tell him but his head tried to deny. Pushing himself away from his computer, Shoichi buried his face in the palms of his hands, as a blush made its way towards his pale cheeks. He couldn't believe it, he didn't _want_ to believe it, but it was there staring him in the face. He was crushing on his best friend...

 

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

 

** Spanner **

 

She laughed at the flirtatious words that were sent her way, not once glaring or sending the man before her a single insult. She allowed him to flirt with her, and that in itself irritated Spanner to no end, even if his face didn't show it. He was never good with expressing himself, so trying to figure out just what it was that was making him feel this way was nothing but troublesome.

Kyo was flirting shamelessly with her, and he knew he was doing it all on purpose, wanting to irritate Spanner to no end and probably start a fight. Of course, he wouldn't do such a thing, since that would only get him kicked out of there and it would make it difficult for him to keep an eye on (y/n). Currently the young blond was sitting with a bunch of elderly woman at a table, they had invited him for some tea as he listened to their constant gossip about two characters in a certain drama. "I'm telling you, if Sou doesn't confess his love for Yuki, than she'll be swept away by Ryou." One of the elderly woman began, all the while Spanner sat there quietly and took a quick sip of his tea, while his eyes stayed on (y/n) and Kyo, wondering what it was that they were talking about. "Oh I know right? If a man has feelings for a woman he should take a risk and tell her, or else by the time he realizes that he has feelings for her she'll be in the arms of another man." Another woman agreed, causing Spanner to choke on his tea. 

One of the eldest ladies there turned to him and smiled, watching as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. A chuckle left her lips as she turned to him, a certain gleam in her eyes all the while Spanner kept a blank expression on his face, staring down at his cup of tea as though it were the most interesting thing in the world to him. The other women around the table noticed his reaction and began to giggle, before turning to him and leaning in, wanting to know if what they had been hoping would come true, came true. "Spanner, dear, have you finally realized it?" One of the women asked, all the while the others stared at him with wide eyes in complete interest. He didn't really understand, but he had some idea, although he didn't want to accept it. His heart wasn't used to it, but his mind had told him it was illogical. The elderly women knew he didn't want to accept it, men were stubborn when it came to emotions. The eldest out of all of the women there let out a soft chuckle, before sending the young male a smile. "You know, stubborn men never really get the girl if they constantly ignore their feelings." Spanner tensed, turning his sky blue eyes towards the woman, wondering what it was that she was trying to say. A voice in the back of his head was shouting the answer at him, stating that it was right under his nose. However, he ignored it and pushed it back. 

Leaning in towards him, the elder woman let out a chuckle before she continued. "I'll just be blunt about it, since you won't accept it," she began, as the other women nodded in agreement with her. "You're in love with her boy, my husband was the same, and so was my son and no doubt will the boy who will marry my grand-baby in the future be the same." 

The fact that she had been so blunt about it should have shocked him, but knowing just how smart and wise the elderly women in the nursing home were, he really had no choice but to believing her. She was right, he had fallen in love with (y/n), she was just everything he's ever wanted in a woman. Kind, calm, daring, protective, smart and very polite. He knew that not all Japanese women were like that, since he had met many and had seen a few examples of them. The laid back girl at the convenient store, the adventurous girl that seemed to love heading into Namimori woods, the serious girl he had bumped into by mistake near a middle school and the kind and calm daughter of the Shrine owner. Them and many others were so very different, but he didn't mind, since they meant nothing to him unlike (y/n). She was special, she was beautiful inside and out and she had been on his mind nonstop for the past few months. It was then that he _did_ accept it, even if his heart already knew before his head did. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, he heaved a sigh and nodded once to himself, before turning to look towards (y/n) and see her laughing at something that Kyo had said. His eye twitched in annoyance, before he stood, pushing his chair in properly and making his way towards the beautiful young girl and the irritating young man. The elderly women watched with pleased expressions, before they let out a chuckle, enjoying the way Spanner suddenly stood in between the two. He asked her for a snack, and smiled when she gave him a cookie. 

"Operation: Make pretty boy realize he loves (y/n) was a success girls." The eldest woman there muttered, cheering as she and her friends all gave a toast with their tea, before talking about their grandchildren.


End file.
